Prove Yourself
by reflecting
Summary: RoyEd Being called a child, and kissed but denied another, what will Ed do? Especially when given a mission to find the ones attacking the military, and Roy. But is it really the military they're after?
1. Of warnings and affection

**If you haven't seen the whole anime, or read the manga, beware of spoilers folks!**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Prove Yourself

**Rating:** T but watch out for higher rating I dunno how far I'll take this

**Pairing:** Roy x Ed

**Warnings: **Probably very OOC, since I'm not used to writing about FMA yet and it's AU coz when and if he comes into this story Hughes will be ALIVE dammit X3 God I cried when he died...anyways, dunno if it'll get lemony or not lol but I'll be sure to warn you if it does.

**Summary:** If Edward doesn't stop blowing things up, he'll get transferred to another unit. And to top things off, he's called a child and gets his first kiss. Now why can't he get another? He knows he's not a child...right? So he'll simply have to prove himself!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own squat coz if I did the story would be very different XD

_**A/N:** okay this is my very very VERY first attempt at a FMA fic, and my second try at shounen-ai/slash...so be gentle. and english isn't my first language so I've got some problems with the grammar (most spelling errors are due to my fast typing) but never mind. okay, I don't know how far I'll take this story it depends on the reviews...if people like it, I'll continue, if not, screw this XD_

_that's about it I believe..._

**

* * *

**

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 1: Of warnings and affection

Edward Elric, youngest National State Alchemist and a well-known genius extraordinaire, snuck down an empty corridor in the Eastern Military quarters; golden orbs scanning the area suspiciously. Clearly, he was avoiding being seen by someone, and not doing such a good job. Even though the corridor was empty, it led to two other corridors that were lined with offices and various other rooms along the walls and currently bustling with activity, so he could be easily spotted by someone passing by. Which, apparently, he was.

"Is that Fullmetal? My, is he doing a good job hiding. He needn't try though, since he's so hard to spot anyway," a mocking voice stated, the words echoing off the walls. Edward froze, and slowly turned around only to come face to face with Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and a royal-pain-in-the-ass. Jumping backwards in surprise, Edward met the dark-grey eyes of his commanding officer. He didn't know the bastard could move that quickly.

"Wha--," he began; eyes wide. But before he could finish a very stupid question, the insult hit his ears. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE IS MISTAKEN FOR A GRAIN OF DUST IN A CORNER?!?"

The Colonel smirked and shifted the pile of paperwork he'd been carrying around, stepping aside easily as a dot of red, black and blonde darted towards him. Landing with a loud thump, followed by a groan and a string of wild curses, the Fullmetal boy glared up at him. Clenched in his thin gloved fist, he held three or four papers filled with what looked like writing. If you could call it that.

"Did I really say all that?" he mused, mock puzzlement in voice and expression. Edward growled and sat up, twisting his back to be able to face the dark-haired man. Roy looked down and raised a thin brow, taking in the angry flush across the boy's cheeks and his pouting lips. Before he could develop any weird thoughts about this, the moment was broken as Ed jumped up and straightened his clothes; holding out his small collection of crumpled papers all business-like. Roy couldn't help it; he burst out laughing.

"What?" Edward snapped, his sunshine eyes glaring and burning. The Colonel fell silent and shifted his paper stack once again. Damn, it was heavy.

"As you can see, Fullmetal, I am not in a state to simply take your - report, is it? - from your hands. And what, pray tell, have you been doodling on those second-handed papers on your way back this time?" he asked, titling his head in a way to make the boy follow him as he made his way towards his office. With a small grimace, Edward obeyed while looking down at his clenched fist; taking in the state of his report. So what if he didn't do it all stiffly and perfect as Colonel Shit wanted him to? It wasn't _that_ bad. Well, perhaps it was. And Mustang wouldn't like the actual content either. Not that he ever did; Ed always seemed to do _something_ the wrong way, even if it had the desired effect in the end.

"I haven't been _doodling_, you Colonel Bastard," Edward shot back, still sulking and sporting a nice flush. He had intended to give the report to Hawkeye, who'd give it to the Colonel, and when it was clear that Edward had blown up at least three buildings, no matter how small and insignificant they were, he'd be out of reach from the flames that surely would snap through the corridors of the Eastern quarters.

"Oh? Is it writings? I thought you had decided to surprise me with a nice drawing of how things went. Isn't that an explosion?" Roy said, nodding his head downwards and guiding a stunned Ed to the papers in his hand. In the middle of the first paper, the words linked with each other because of lack of space and a train bumping along the countryside. It looked somewhat like an explosion, but Ed wasn't someone to easily agree with the Colonel.

"No, you idiot," he sneered, "it seems your age is finally catching up with you. You'll need glasses, bastard."

"_Colonel _Bastard," Roy corrected, an amused grin spreading across his handsome and pale face. Edward looked away with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, whatever," Ed mumbled lamely, glad to finally arrive at the man's office. They stepped inside, Ed letting the Colonel struggle to open the door himself (_serves him right, that bastard_), and Roy dropped the heavy pile of papers on his desk with a relieved sigh.

"First Lt. Hawkeye is sick today, and all the others are on duty elsewhere at the moment. I had to fetch the paperwork myself," Roy complained, shoulders a bit slumped and his face expressing his misery perfectly. Ed blinked. _What the..?_

"Anyway, that aside, hand me the report," Roy demanded, sitting down behind his desk and staring straight into Edward's eyes in that intense way he used to do. _Ah, back to the uptight officer again_, Ed though while pursing his lips and slamming the papers down on the wooden surface.

"And Fullmetal? Please, take a seat," the Colonel called out at the retrieving back of the boy while gesturing towards the couch. Edward glared but promptly sat down, snorting in annoyance.

The minutes ticked by, and Edward amused himself with watching the Colonel's expressions change. Calm, puzzled, annoyed, worried (_eh?_), annoyed, amazed, amused, annoyed, slightly more annoyed, angry, a little bit more angry…and furious. _Wopps,_ Ed thought; brazing himself.

Roy put the wrinkled papers down in front of him neatly, placing his elbows on either side of them and lacing his finger. He rested his chin on his laced fingers and took a deep breath, which he let out through his nose slowly. His eyebrow twitched, and his pale lips dropped down into a frown.

"After decrypting your…interesting…writing, I found that not only have you destroyed three buildings--," he began, but stopped as he picked up Edwards breathed _'they were small and insignificant; no one will notice they're gone'_. Meeting the nervous golden stare with his own of steel, Mustang reached up to place his right hand into a snapping position.

"Are you saying that if, let's say, you disappeared, one wouldn't care or notice any difference?" Roy asked sweetly. Edward blinked, unsure of what he was getting at. "It'd be hard, Fullmetal, since even though you're small your presence can still be overwhelming; no matter how insignificant it may be."

Ed gritted his teeth and chose to ignore the lecture, focusing on the comment about his size. "Who're you call-" Roy interrupted him with a snap, making him yelp and throw himself over the couch to take shelter. Curling up into a ball, hands covering his head, he waited. Nothing happened, but as a shadow fell over him he looked up to see the Colonel loom over him. Ed caught a flash of amusement in his silver eyes, but it faded away quickly. Expression grave and mouth set in a frown, the man lifted his hand and once again set his fingers into the deadly position. Edward's eyes widened but he stayed still, watching the Colonel's face closely.

"My patience is running low, Fullmetal. I do not send you on a mission to have you blowing up various things, nor putting your damned life on the line. I've never given you a mission that demands that kind of effort. Yet you insist on leaving chaos behind wherever you go, and do you know where it goes? Straight into that pile of papers on my desk," he explained; taking on an expression of indifference when he noticed the intense stare he got from the boy hunching on the floor.

"I cannot have you do this again," he continued "because it is starting to reach my superiors ears and they do not like it."

Edward frowned and was about to say something, when the Colonel rounded the couch and sat down in front of him; reaching out to grab his chin and titling his head further up to meet his cold stare.

"They say I can't handle you, Fullmetal. And if I don't tighten your leash, they're going to remove me as your commanding officer," Mustang said quietly, searching the wide orbs in front of him. The silence stretched but neither moved; Roy couldn't bring himself to let go of the small chin in his grip or break the intense contact through their eyes. He recognized the tension that was slowly building up between them, but he couldn't stop it. At the sound of air passing through lips his eyes were dragged down to the boy's mouth. His lips were slightly parted, and as a pink tongue appeared to swipe the lower lip and moisture it with saliva, he felt something tug at his lower stomach. _Not good_, he thought as he lowered his head, eyes locking with Edward's once again. His own lips were now inches from Ed's, so close their breathing mixed and heated their skin. The flush returned to Edward cheeks, but this time it wasn't because of anger. Roy was about to back away, a voice shouting in his mind and calling him names he'd lived up to if his dreams counted as much as this moment, but Ed leaned in and closed the remaining distance between them nervously. The insure press of soft lips against his own made him respond and fight down a moan. His one hand stayed on the boy's chin, while the other wandered up to his braid; burying his fingers in the silky hair and pushing him even closer. Ed gasped, lips parting enough to let Roy's tongue in, and it soon turned into a moan. Small fingers gripped desperately at Roy's blue uniform, hands close together on his chest pulling him closer, while the kiss deepened. He hadn't done it before, the Colonel noted as the kiss became sloppy before it'd even begun. He didn't mind though, since the small noises the blonde made were enough to make up for it.

He had to break the kiss though, since Ed probably hadn't figured out the trick to breathe through his nose during heated snogging sessions like these and would be gasping for air. As he pulled back a bit, Edward's hand held him in place; keeping him close enough for their noses to brush against each other.

"Wha…what was that?" Ed asked, voice shaky and eyes half closed. Roy's eyes caught the dark-blonde lashes that fluttered against blushing, round cheeks when the boy blinked and was temporarily at a loss for words.

"It's called kissing, Edward," he finally replied, a slightly amused tone in his voice despite the situation they were in. _He's just a kid Mustang, _he thought angrily, slapping himself mentally as he'd done many times before. But this time it was because he'd actually _done_ something.

Edward's blush deepened at his reply, but instead of pushing him away his grip of Roy's uniform only tightened.

"I _know_ that, you Colonel Shit," he hissed, annoyed at the giddy feeling that still lingered in his body and mind.

"Then why are you asking?" Roy shot back, shifting and smiling slightly as Edward clung at him almost desperately. He sat down more comfortably and moved both his hands away; one cupping a hot cheek while pressing a thumb against kiss-swollen lips and the other covering automail and flesh hand alike. Roy sighed quietly.

"I wasn't asking about _that_! I-" Ed began after he'd watched the Colonel settle down, but paused to think about what exactly he had asked. "I mean, I…I meant why."

"Oh," Roy said, smirking. "I don't know why you pressed yourself against me, probably because I'm attractive in that way, hm?"

Edward stuttered and his grip loosened for a second before his face twisted in annoyance. "Bastard! Stop twisting my fucking words and just expl--" he was unable to continue, since he'd jerked at the uniform in his hands and brought Roy's lips crashing down on his own. Both were surprised, since Ed often didn't know what he did when in one of his rants and since Roy had been too preoccupied with trying to figure out how to settle this without too much blood shed.

It didn't take long until they were locked in another deep kiss, hands and tongues caressing. Roy groaned in frustration; this wasn't supposed to happen!

Breaking contact again, Roy stared down at Edward and covered his hands with his own.

"This has suddenly become very complicated," Roy muttered, brows furrowed and lips set in a frown again.

"Why?" Ed asked, blinking. The sight made Roy pause, but he regained his voice and shook his head.

"Because," he said, sighing, "no matter what you think, you are still a child."

"I'm NOT a-"

"Oh but you are Edward. You're sixteen. You may be premature in mind and you may be able to carry burdens only a man can handle, but you are still a child in so many ways," the Colonel stated quietly but firmly.

"What ways?" Edward asked, blushing deeper again while slightly turning his head away from the man before him and loosening his grip of his jacket. Roy took this opportunity to back away and give them a bit of personal space, studying the young man as if contemplating something.

"This was your first kiss," Roy said, making Ed's eyes dart back to meet his again.

"How di-"

"And you have no idea what it can do, or mean," he continued, ignoring Edward's attempt to speak up. "With this said, I'd like to add that what happened here _didn't_ happen."

"You bastard," Ed breathed, now completely letting go of Roy and looking away. The affection in his heart that had bloomed for the boy over the years made him feel guilty at the confused and shameful look on Edward's face.

"This wasn't a fight, nor did you lose something without gaining another thing," Roy began, "and I'm sure it wasn't painful. So please don't handle this as if it were. I cannot explain my actions better then by saying that I care for you, and molesting a kid isn't exactly proper for a Colonel to do. The higher-ups are already at my heels concerning not only you, but me in general. So, please forgive me Fullmetal but for now; you're dismissed. I don't have another mission or information about anything related to your personal research for you yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Edward followed the Colonel's movements as he stood, and took his hand when it was offered to stand himself.

"I see," he said quietly, not sure what to say or how to react. Roy smiled slightly, making Ed speechless once again, before returning to his usual expression and leading the blonde to the door by placing his hand at the small of Ed's back and pushing slightly. Edward shivered at the light touch and allowed himself to be kicked out of the office in the gentlest way he'd ever been.

When he finally stood outside, door closed behind him, he allowed his brain to function. If the blush on his cheeks had settled before, it was coming back with full force now. Several times, Ed had felt as if the Colonel had been genuinely caring for him, and today seemed to be a confirmation of these suspicious. But did he care as an adult cares for a child, or as a man can care for another, be it man or woman? He didn't know, since his words spoke of the first, while his actions indicated that it was the latter.

Confused and a bit hurt by both the statement that he was but a child, and the rejection because of that, shook his body as he walked down the still busy corridor; random soldiers and officers sparing him puzzled glances before returning to work. He figured he looked dumbfounded and upset, but he didn't care. Continuing on his way, he began to worry about the Colonel's warning. If he didn't get his leash tightened, then he'd be transferred. Edward swallowed and tried to imagine what horrid person the Military would chose to take care of him and, dared he even think it, _discipline_ him. Just like the dog he was, he supposed. But still… It seemed he really needed to be careful, if he wanted to stay with the Colonel and continue to escape the freaks that made up the Military by going out on trips to collect information about the Philosopher's stone.

And if he stayed close to the Colonel, perhaps he could find out why he was still a child in the man's eyes and maybe even convince him otherwise. Yes, he defiantly would do well on his next mission, whenever that was, and try to prove himself.

Touching his lips lightly, Edward smiled. It was true he'd fancied the Colonel for a while, but he hadn't thought it was quite as…deep as this. He'd thought he would've backed away in horror when their lips met, but instead he'd been the one to lean in and cause that contact. That contact which burned like the fire the Flame Alchemist caused with a careless snap. Breathing out and trying desperately to fight down his blush and the imagined scenarios that flashed through his mind, making him hot and a bit bothered, Edward broke into a run. He needed a cold shower, and a nap. Perhaps Alphonse had prepared a light meal he could consume too, he thought while rounding a corner; his uneven footsteps disappearing from Roy Mustang's ears and leaving the Eastern Military quarters as easily as he'd entered it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:** review?_


	2. War

_A/N: an update! XD not much to say other than it's gonna be little action between Roy and Ed in the future chapters, not counting possible dreams and phone calls that is...-cough- you never know. and yes I'm bad at writing funny things, but I tried this time X3 ...be nice? -puppy eyes-_

* * *

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 2: War

"I need you to go to Central," Roy said, face straight and his business-like voice firm. "A former State Alchemist named Benjamin Ackerley has been causing some trouble after escaping from prison. He's not such a talent, compared to the rest of us, but apparently he's pretty good in hand-to-hand fighting. Shouldn't be a problem for you, Full Metal, even though he's a good few feet taller."

A normal person should've regretted pulling a short-joke on a barely awake, caffeine-craving Edward Elric this early in the morning, but one Flame Alchemist never did. In fact, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back as an angry shriek met his ears followed by many colourful words he would never utter in the presence of children. Not that Full Metal was much of a child, with the exception of certain things (Roy shifted uncomfortably at this, staring at the fuming boy in front of him as he waited for silence), but for heaven's sake; Alphonse was here. Standing behind his older brother, he held back that violent, spazzing midget as best as he could; keeping him from scratching the pale face of their Colonel. For which said Colonel was forever grateful, since he didn't want that blade to cut him into shreds just yet.

"Ah, please stop that high pitched screaming Full Metal," Roy finally got out, a grimace painted across his face and hands ready to cover his ears.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE HIS VOICE IS LIKE A GIRL'S?!" Edward screamed, going from his normal high screaming tone to one of the highest tones Roy had ever had the unfortunate to hear. As the panting younger Alchemist calmed down in his ranting, Roy blinked and scratched his ear.

"Whenever you're around I hear such strange whines. They sound strangely like tinnitus should," he suddenly said, as if the thought just crossed his mind, before leaning forward and placing his chin in laced fingers. Before Edward was able to go into another exhausting rant (really, he was surprised the boy hadn't collapsed yet) Roy cut him off, returning to his serious expression.

"However amusing this is, I need to get back to work. So let's get this over with," he begun, noticing that Ed had chosen to say silent and just pout. Which made a dark brow twitch, because he remembered too well how soft those lips were, and how delicious they tasted. Yes, he remembered it way too well. Good thing Hughes had called this morning to tell him about this Ackerley, because he really needed the boy out of here. He had a feeling Edward wouldn't give up, even though Roy had explained to him why they should forget what had happened between them. He could only wish Edward didn't remember things like he did, but the boy's intense stares these past few days told a different story.

"You are to seek up Lt. Colonel Hughes and request any remaining information of the Ackerley case. I have arranged so that you'll be working under the supervision of the Lt. Colonel, and you are to follow his orders while you're there," he continued after a short pause, where he'd regarded the pouting teen closely. "Although you'll be following his orders, I am allowing you some liberties regarding the investigation. You'll find all the information concerning your mission in these papers, along with your train tickets. The train leaves in an hour or so. You are dismissed."

Edward snatched the little bunch of papers the Colonel held out for him and snorted, swiftly turning around and motioning for Alphonse to open the door. He was glad he'd be working with Hughes, but did the Colonel have to crush any hope of starting the day with a remotely good mood? One hour to catch the train? Geez.

"Ah, and Full Metal," a voice laced with mockery called. Edward turned, twitching in annoyance. "Please try to not destroy any building this time; no matter how insignificant they may seem."

Edward blushed, but met the cool silvery stare with an even glare. An image of those smirking lips against his own ran through his mind, and he suddenly remembered why he'd woken up with a strong determination to succeed.

"Of course sir," he said, stealing his Commander's smirk. "I'll be back collecting my reward within less than a few weeks."

Leaving a puzzled Colonel behind, Edward ignored the questioning looks his brother shot him and patted his back mentally. This Ackerley sounded like a piece of cake, and with Hughes the job would be done in a cunning manner; which meant no explosions or dangerous situations (since the man, unlike Ed, seemed to stay far away from such violence). So, what was left was to collect some experience. Blushing, Edward hoped he only had to learn about what couples did and why, because he didn't fancy hooking up with a random person just to be able to say he'd been with more than one. And the idea of kissing someone else than Roy didn't apply to him somehow; he guessed it was because he didn't believe anyone could kiss as well as that man.

Edward grinned and wondered if he could steal one of those kisses when he got back. His grand exit replayed itself in his mind, and his grin turned into one of Mustang's smirks once again. Considering the fun fights he'd be missing, the reward was good enough.

Exiting the military building, Edward and his brother headed for the nearest restaurant. Ed was starving, and he needed to laugh and congratulate himself for leaving Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, speechless. He had a feeling things were going his way for once.

Back in the office, Roy stared at the closed door on the other side of the room. He hadn't moved since the Elrics had left, and was only now able to shake off the strange shock he'd been stuck in. Full Metal's words had sent him straight down into the gutter, and he'd been unable to comment before he'd slammed the door shut and left. Frowning at his dirty mind, he said with a growl; "Who said anything about a reward?"

* * *

"Brother, you should at least read through the papers the Colonel gave you," Alphonse said, poking a half-asleep blonde in his ribs. Said blonde jumped and fell off the seat he'd been occupying with a yelp. Lying in a heap on the train's floor, Edward growled. 

"I can't stand reading his bullshit," the teen said grumbling, still at his place on the shaking floor. Alphonse sighed and crossed his heavy arms over a steel chest.

"But you'll have to know what he's allowing you to do," the younger brother continued. "He did say you could do some things even though you're under Hughes command this time."

"Yeah, _allowing me some liberties regarding the investigation._ Like what?! 'You are allowed to go to the bathroom without me knowing'??" Edward snapped, sitting up straight and pulling at his hair slightly. "I can just see him now, sitting by the phone and arranging everything so that we'll be escorted by some well-trained military lapdogs 24-7! 'Oh, and don't forget to report if he decides to take a nap; I want to know how much I can pull off his research funds for slacking _hahahahaha!_' GAAHHH!! THAT BASTARD!! I want my coffee…he owes me coffee."

Alphonse watched with his usual interest as his brother imitated the Colonel, doing a poor job of hiding his amusement as Edward collapsed because of the lack of caffeine. It was always amusing to be around Ed after his meetings with the Colonel, if a bit tiring. The older boy seemed to obsess over the Colonel, but Alphonse didn't mind as long as he didn't spend more than an hour complaining about 'that bastard'. One could only take that much swearing at his age.

"….you should really check though," Al stated. "Before Hughes finds out you don't know what he can and can't do."

Edward force and made a grimace before standing and sitting down on the hard seat again.

"Yeah, yeah I'll read," he muttered, more than a little scared of what might happen if Hughes guessed he hadn't read Mustang's report.

Starting with the first paper, something that looked like a letter, Edward read:

"_Full Metal, _

_During your mission you will follow the orders of Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes and work with the Investigations Division to find and capture one Benjamin Ackerley; suspected for murder and assault of military personnel. _

_You may use any method of your choosing to collect information, and you have my permission to question any military employee you deem necessary in order to complete your task. _

_However, you are to report to the Lt. Colonel whenever you make a decision, and you are to contact me if any higher ranked officer orders you to stay put. _

_And Full Metal; do not wander off on your own, or destroy the city. Unless an army of armed chimeras happens to spot you and decides to chase you and make you their dinner. No matter how amusing, it would cost me more than a civil war. _

_And please, try not to kill yourself, Full Metal. The hospital fees are higher than you think. You have soon emptied more bank accounts than the Führer._

_Signed,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist_

_Eastern HQ"_

"WHY THE FUCK DID HE EVEN BOTHER TO WRITE THIS SHIT?!" Edward screamed, throwing all the papers into the air while ripping apart the letter he'd been reading; ignoring his little brother's protest.

Alphonse sighed. He had wanted to read that letter, but it was now in tiny bits floating in the air. His brother's reactions told him he would've enjoyed reading it, which only made him sigh heavier.

The rest of the trip was spent with mutters of _bastard,_ and _I'll introduce him to some chimeras_, whatever that meant. Edward didn't notice the crumbled bits of papers his little brother clutched in his hands, which was just as well. No matter how promising the coming days would be, today was one of the worst this week in Ed's opinion.

It seemed as if the Colonel had figured out he wouldn't give up, and he was giving him a frightening loose leash after only days before informing him he needed a shorter. If Edward wasn't one with a will of steel, he would've blown up more than one building on his search for information this time. After all, he could. He was allowed to. Because the Colonel had given him permission to use any method he wanted, and everyone knew Edward chose the most blunt and fastest ways. Which led to explosions, most of the time. He didn't really know why, but that didn't matter. The thing was that Mustang had given him a tempting freedom. But if he wanted to succeed, Edward had to tighten his own leash and turn Central into ruins.

Suddenly, his reward became a little less worth it all. Perhaps he should demand something more, while he was at it. Chances were the Colonel would refuse him, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case. After all, the man had his honour, right? So when proven wrong, he just had to own up to his loss.

If he didn't, then, well…

Alphonse had to look away to spare himself the speculations of what his brother might be plotting. He didn't really want to know what he was going to do to the Colonel, but somehow he felt sorry for the older man. Such a wicket grin on the young blonde's lips only meant one thing; war.

* * *

_A/N: who do you think is gonna win? Ed or Roy? Oo and omg Al you're evil there's a reason as to why Ed destroyed that letter! XD_

_REVIEW! please?_


	3. Arrival

_A/N: it's 11.30 pm and my feet hurts real bad coz we HAD to go dancing with the school...like in do it or fail the PE this year. dang. and I can't dance XD_

_but that's reallly not interesting so let's move on, shall we?_

_thanks for all the nice reviews btw:D yay! I'm loved ;) well, this story anyway..._

* * *

**Prove Youself**

Chapter 3: Arrival

As Edward was exiting the train, brother not far behind, he felt himself being carried away by the crowd of people around him. Cursing and barely able to breathe, Edward was more than happy when his brother caught the tip of his red cloak and dragged him to safety. Being squashed by hundreds of restless travellers weren't his thing after a long train ride without any naps.

"Hey! Alphonse!" a voice shrilled over the crowd. Ed and Al looked around and spotted black hair moving their way. The occasional glimpse of blinding reflected sunlight told them someone with glasses was approaching.

"Ah, Hughes-san!" Alphonse said, waving his hand at the man who appeared before them.

"Hi," Edward said shortly after, drawing the older man's attention while stepping out from behind Al in order to be seen.

"Oh, hello Edward-kun. You two had a nice trip?" Hughes asked, grinning widely.

"As nice as can be expected on a day like this," Ed growled, eye brows twitching slightly. Alphonse laughed nervously, but Hughes didn't seem to care about the bad mood the Full Metal Alchemist was in.

"Indeed! Isn't it a fine day? I just picked up the new photos of Elysia! Wanna see, wanna see?" If it was possible, then pink hearts appeared around the dark-haired man as he stood swaying and holding onto a bunch of scary photos. Edward's shoulders slumped as he was dragged away by a laughing Hughes followed by the quiet form of Alphonse. It was at times like these he wondered how he always managed to survive being near this lunatic, when all he wanted to do was to die and get rid of the colourful pictures of a girl in pink and blue dresses before his eyes.

* * *

Back in East City, Colonel Mustang was currently chewing lightly at his pen. He was regarding the piles of papers in front him, wondering how such a cute looking woman could be so cruel. A puzzled thought of how she managed to carry the mountains of paperwork was suddenly broken as a bullet went through the door and hit the wall behind him; inches away from hitting his head. Blinking in shock, he attacked the pile in front of him and started signing his name franticly. He tried several times to add a little curve on his y;s and g;s, but it always ended up looking like the ones of Full Metal. Biting lightly at his tongue, Roy carefully spelled his own name and ended it with a jerk of his hand. There, the name Roy Mustang written in a perfectly snobby manner. Now he only had to practise this new style, so that it came naturally when he wrote.

Roy had lost count on how many times he'd changed his signature throughout the years, and how many times Lt. Hawkeye had scolded him for it. Even though the changes were small, and he only did it to survive the many hours of boring signing, she claimed it looked forged and he could get into trouble.

A good hour and half later, Roy signed the last paper in the third stack of papers that surrounded him with a tired noise of triumph. He'd managed to change his signature _twice._ Only problem was he still had an evil looking pile of reports and requests to finish before he was done, and it was already late afternoon. Somehow, he knew Hawkeye was waiting outside with two or three more bunches of scary work to give him when he'd cleared his desk from these pests. Which meant he wouldn't be home until around eight or nine, if he was lucky.

His shoulders slumped and with a defeated sigh he let his head fall onto his desk. The loud thump lured the blonde woman into his quiet office, and as he slowly looked up so that his chin rested uncomfortably on the hard surface he saw wisps of smoke behind her and there defiantly were too many feet for only one person. Ah, Havoc was checking to see if he was still alive. A kind gesture, if you didn't know for a fact that the man was running a betting pool whenever the Colonel would die a natural death or because of his paperwork.

"Sir, are you done yet?" Hawkeye asked, making Roy let out a tired grunt. No 'are you alright?' today, he noted.

"No," he mumbled, turning his head so that his cheek lay flat against the cool wood. Mmm, this was kinda nice….

"Then I suggest you hurry up, sir. I have a few reports and a new schedule you need to read through and alter," she said in a firm and brisk voice, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she watched the Colonel's eyebrows twitch.

"Fine," he growled. "Have them on my desk within thirty minutes."

And with that, he sat up straight and continued scanning through boring texts filled with stiff words and complex sentences. They never got to the point, these people, Roy mused. Sometimes he actually preferred the riddles Full Metal presented to him after he'd been on a mission, because at least his mind never got _bored_. Only annoyed. Or possibly fuming.

* * *

"Well, that sums it up," Hughes finished, crossing his arms and meeting Full Metal's golden eyes. The boy nodded and sighed, crossing his own odd arms and legs; leaning back in the uncomfortable office chair he was occupying.

"He sounds like a real pain," Edward mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. "But also a very easy one to catch. Don't see why you need my help."

Hughes grinned and shrugged at him; pushing his glasses higher up his nose and leaning forward in a way that reminded Edward of the Colonel; only Hughes didn't lace his fingers in order to rest his chin there. He settled with spreading out his arms carelessly and leaning against them slightly.

"I didn't really," he said. "I just told Roy about the case and he said it would be good for you to help."

Edward blinked. "Eh?"

"Well, you know Roy," Hughes said grinning. "Can't stand having a restless kid around, he said."

"Why that--!" Edward hissed, sitting up straight and uncrossing arms and legs. Breathing in deeply and massaging his temples, the boy tried to calm down. After getting called to Mustang's office early in the morning, being teased and put down and then sent off to Central with a ridiculous letter to be met by a crazy Lt. Colonel, Edward hadn't had time to consume even a sip of coffee. He really needed it now.

"Bastard, bastard, bastard," he muttered, unaware of the smirk that crossed Hughes lips. Alphonse met the Lt. Colonel's eyes and was a bit worried by the amused glint that lurked in those bright eyes, but didn't comment.

"Hey, Hughes, I need coffee," Edward spoke up. "I really, really need it."

"Sure thing Edo," Hughes said standing. "It's almost time for dinner. Why don't you two come home with me and eat? You can stay the night; the dorms are still being prepared. And Elysia would be happy to see you two again!"

"If it's not a bother," Alphonse said politely, "then we'd be happy to, right brother?"

"Yeah, sure," Edward agreed. "As long as you've got coffee."

"Always," Hughes said with a wink, leading the way out of his office. They passed by many people in uniforms, carrying papers or running around franticly calling out to each other, and the activity here was as always higher than at the Eastern HQ. Ed's lips twitched up in a smile as he imagined the Colonel locked up in his office drowning in papers, with bullet holes in the wall and door.

"Lt. Colonel! Lt. Colonel Hughes!" a voice called, making the three of them turned around. Hughes greeted the young man who approached them with a nod.

"You've got a phone call from the Eastern HQ sir," the man began, making Edward sigh quietly. He'd be damned if it was Mustang. Curse the man for reading his mind at this distance. "It's from Colonel Roy Mustang, sir."

"Ooh!" Hughes said, sounding surprised. But the look in his eyes and his wide grin told a different story. "I'll be right there."

The man left and Hughes turned to face the boys at his left. "You can wait here or follow," he said winking before leaving. Ed looked at Al and shrugged, and the brothers followed the retreating back of the dark-haired man.

They arrived in a room lined with phones along the walls, a pretty woman behind a desk looking up as they neared.

"Ah, Lt. Colonel. Your call in on line six," she said, pointing at a phone in the corner. Hughes said his thanks and walked over, picking up the phone and pressing the receiver against his ear before dialling a zero and a six.

"Roy! Who'd thought you'd call at this time?" Hughes said in a sing-song voice, flashing the Elrics a grin.

"_I trust Full Metal and his brother arrived on time, safe and sound?"_ the deep voice of his friend asked with the usual seriousness that was Roy Mustang at Work. Hughes guessed he had Hawkeye breathing down his neck, just dying to rip the phone from his hands as soon as he expressed even a hint of a conversation that wasn't strictly professional. Chuckling, Hughes stretched and sighed.

"Yupp, he's here alright. You sure sent him away in a poor state; no caffeine in that young blood, only adrenaline. Tell me, what did you do this time?" he asked in a low voice, smirking at the frown he received from Edward. The boy couldn't hear him now, which was what he'd intended.

"_Oh, nothing unusual,"_ Roy drawled, a smirk apparent in his smooth voice. _"I just found out his screams can rival Gracia's when provoked. I also gave him a letter, which I am most proud of."_

Roy was one of the few people who'd had the bad luck of witnessing a pissed off Gracia, and he'd suddenly understood why Hughes twitched every time he heard a loud shriek. Of course, that was years ago. Gracia was as peaceful as ever nowadays and rarely got angry. Hughes only made sure he stayed out of her way once a month, just to be safe.

"Well, you're always the most creative when bored with paperwork, Roy," Hughes said, leaning against the wall examining his nails.

"_Ah, well….hrm, as I was saying. The Elrics, yes, report if anything happens."_

"Hawkeye?" Hughes asked, grinning.

"_Mhhmm. I will hear from you later, Lt. Colonel,"_ Roy said, a slight desperate tone in his voice before hanging up.

"Yeah, later," Hughes said to the broken line, snickering as he too hung up and returned to the Elric brothers' side.

"I am so blessed not to have a Hawkeye in my department," Hughes said sighing as he motioned for the boys to move. "I'll be visiting his grave soon if she doesn't loosen up."

"Humph," Edward snorted. "Right."

"I think she's really kind and patient. To put up with the Colonel's slacking must be hard," Alphonse commented, making Hughes blink.

"Of course she's kind," Edward cut in smirking. "She makes that bastard's life hell."

"But it's not her fault that the paperwork needs to be signed," Alphonse protested. "And it can't be that bad to just sign some papers. I'm sure there's worse things than that that could make the Colonel worry."

"Hn, like what? Getting wrinkles from all that smirking?" Ed shot back, grinning slightly.

"No, more like…like," Alphonse began, distracted by the serious look in Hughes eyes as he eyed them.

"More like you two," Hughes finished for him, a teasing smirk playing across his lips. "You'll be the death of him, the way you end up in the wrong place at the wrong time and going from hospital to hospital like they were candy shops!"

Edward glared and huffed. "We don't get caught that often! And candy shops are for children... Besides, it's not like he loses any money, it's the military's I'm spending, and I'm not a bit sorry for that," Ed stated with a grin.

"But his superiors would be sorry for it, right? And he wants a promotion, so anything that makes him look bad in front of them must worry him," Alphonse mused, always the logical one.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ed said in a dismissing voice, eyes suddenly fixed on the way before them. '_If I don't tighten your leash, they're going to remove me as your commanding officer,'_ Mustang's words still rang clear in his mind after these few days. Why did he cling to him if he caused him so much trouble? Why didn't he let him transfer to another unit, when the faith of his superiors was threatened? He'd said he cared for him, Edward remembered with a slight blush. But did he care enough to over look all the times Edward had left behind damaged buildings and civilians? Perhaps. Or he just didn't want to lose a genius like himself, Edward mused with hints of sarcasm.

Hughes regarded the oldest Elric with a slightly raised eyebrow and lips set in a firm line. The boy was sporting a faint blush, and his intense golden eyes were distant. His own lips were drawn down in a worried frown, and as his younger brother continued their argument he only responded half-heartily. Hughes had heard rumours about Full Metal being transferred from Roy's unit, but he didn't think that the man would let go of the young boy, even if it meant displeasing the higher-ups. Perhaps this was what troubled and puzzled the boy? Hughes sighed and looked straight ahead again, noticing they were nearing his car. Well, Edward just needed to realize the cold-hearted Roy Mustang could care deeply for his friends and subordinates if he had a reason to.

Though this seemed to be a different kind of caring, Hughes mused with a smirk. Interesting…

* * *

_A/N: a kinda dull chapter not much action but...well, we gotta get there somehow y'know? XD have I mentioned I love Hughes? he never died, he just went into hiding...and he's BACK:D you know you love me for it... _

_sry for all the OOCness though. I've never been good at writing them in character ;P_

_anyways review, please:)_

_again, not funny, but I''m trying to lighten the mood XD this isn't an angsty story after all...so I'm staying way off that topic. for now._

_that didn't make any sense. _


	4. Phone calls

_A/N: sry about the title my brain didn't function when I tried to come up with one...so yeah lame and all but whatever X3 I don't think I've ever been this good with updates...enjoy it while it lasts folks hahaha lol! XD _

_anyhow on with the story..._

**

* * *

**

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 4: Phone calls

It had been two days, Edward noted with an annoyed sigh. Two days in Central and still nothing about this Ackerley guy. Hughes had explained to him that Ackerley had managed to damage several Nation Alchemists, if only a little, and even killed one or two military guards. Important information had begun to disappear as well, Hughes told him, and it could be their guy, but he wasn't sure. It was possible, Edward thought, that this guy wasn't only good at fighting but also intelligent enough to sneak in unnoticed. Though he had to agree with Alphonse when the little brother suggested that it might as well be more than one person, like an organization of some kind. Many people doubted the military, detested it and wanted it brought to its knees, so the possibility was very likely to be true. Only no one had spotted anyone other than Benjamin Ackerley, which led them back to knowing nothing.

"Aaargghh, honestly!" Edward groaned with annoyance, tugging at his hair. "This is all _his_ fault dammit sending me off to a hopeless thing like this! No action, just sitting around waiting and waiting without getting _any_ fucking answers!"

Panting slightly, Edward glared at the people passing by, many of them speeding up to get away from the scary kid as soon as possible. Of course, he wasn't a kid, only looked like one… Alphonse sighed, pitying the little girl that stared at his brother with wide eyes before hiding behind her mother.

"Wasn't that what you wanted brother? Not causing tremendous damage?" Al asked, absently turning the page in the book he'd been reading. The brothers had gone to the park, settled down to read peacefully. But as always, when Edward's mind was fixed on something, nothing could break his train of thought. Except if he was thinking about something and you brought up the Colonel. Al had always been amused by the twitching eyebrows and heated rants that followed, but he would never admit it. After all, what would people think of this innocent Alphonse if he did? Well, perhaps they couldn't blame him. His brother _was_ very amusing when ranting about the Colonel. Or his height.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to sit on my ass all day. It's been two days! I thought it'd be done in one, but no, here we are doing nothing!" Edward growled, flinging his arms around to emphasise his meaning. Which wasn't very deep.

"Two days isn't much brother. Why, in a hurry to get back?" Al asked innocently, flipping through the book and shifting slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his older brother pout and cross his arms in a defensive manner, blushing slightly. Hmm….

"No," Edward grumbled. "It's just boring here, that's all. And it annoys me that this Ackerley guy isn't caught yet. He should be behind bars by now, that bastard."

"Uhuum," Alphonse agreed without much interest in his brother excuses, quite taken to this book Hughes had given him. It was, for once, not about Alchemy. Some romance novel, Hughes had said shrugging. So far, a Duke had rejected a sweet girl because she was poor and the girl was now in heartbreak yada yada. It was quite interesting, imagining the many elegant people in beautiful clothes visiting each other's castles while the ordinary people rushed down the market streets and worked desperately to put food on their table. And he hadn't known girls' hearts could be so complicated. Well, he hadn't understood Winry that often but the girl in this book…she was a riddle the author tried to explain.

"Anyhow, we should get back," Edward said, breaking the silence. "Hughes wanted to talk to us, remember?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," Al agreed, standing up and following his brother, who'd already begun to make his way towards the military building. Not for the first time, Al watched hypnotized as a blonde braid swung back and forth on red fabric; losing track of time. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of Hughes desk.

"Yo!" was the older man's greeting. "I've got some fresh information."

Edward's attention peeked up at this as he took a seat. "Really? Spill, old man." Alphonse sighed at his brother's rudeness, but as always Hughes didn't seem to mind. Not many people did, Al had noted with a disapproving frown.

"It seems like Alphonse was right; there's more than one person involved. Ackerley was spotted with another person, a male we believe, outside the military's ground last night. They didn't do anything except inspecting the buildings, I suppose. Possibly looking for a way in. We've doubled the guards, in case they try to break in anytime soon."

Edward frowned at the new bit of information. How careless to be spotted, he mused. He just hoped they didn't have anything worse in mind…

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, he's coming here tomorrow."

"Is it wise? I mean, they say he's pretty good."

"I know, but he'll be an easy target. I'd hoped someone of a higher ranking might come but it doesn't seem like things are going our way recently."

"No, no it doesn't. But really, he's small fish isn't he? Should we wait till someone else comes? We don't have to do everything tomorrow, we have time."

"He's not that small of a fish, Bax. He's pretty famous and if we succeed in killing him we'll be too. They won't think we're weaklings anymore, and perhaps we can lure the higher-ups into a trap that goes…snap!"

"Hmm, really? Ben, you're pretty weird. The plan is just too simple, it's the work of a genius! They'll never see it coming. Perhaps it'll go our way this time. So, that aside, guns, explosions or face to face with a knife?"

"I'll take the gun this time, Bax. I hear it's hard to get a hit if you're spotted by him, so I'll stay on a far distance."

"Great, just make sure you hit his head or at least kill him with one shot. I wouldn't want to stick around."

"Me neither, so I'll try my best, believe me."

* * *

Riza was just entering the office when she heard how something hit wood. Puzzled, she walked over to the door leading to the Colonel's private office, opening it slowly and peeking inside. She was about to announce her presence when she caught site of his obviously enraged expression. His fist was clenched and slightly shaking in its place on the hard surface of his desk, eyes cold as ever as they glared out through the window. He sat rigid in his chair, eyebrows twitching and Riza had to admit her boss was scary in times like these. She debated if she should interrupt him, or leave it be. She voted for the last option, but as she was about to close the door his harsh voice stopped her.

"I already know you are here, First Lt. Please enlighten me about what you wanted with me," he said, some of his anger fading away as he turned his gaze to her. Standing straighter and saluting stiffly, Riza met his eyes evenly.

"I heard a noise, sir, and went in to check if everything was alright. I did not intend to disturb, sir, but something seems to be troubling you…." She let her sentence trail off as she stared into blue-grey. Turning his head slightly, Roy faced her with a slight sneer. He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, placing his arm comfortably on the desk which was to his left.

"Thank you First Lt, but I think I can manage. It's just something that's been nagging in the back of my mind for quite some time. And, of course, there was this phone call from Central," he explained, turning his head again and gazing out the window to his right. Little birds flew in and out of a tree outside, and he had been so tempted to snap his fingers moments ago. Perhaps it was good that Hawkeye came, interrupting his dark musings.

"Sir?" she asked, lips set in a slight frown. She hadn't heard anything about a phone call, and she hadn't been away for too long…

"It was connected directly to my office a few hours ago. It seems like General Haku wants me in Central," Roy continued, voice cold and harsh. "For what, he wouldn't say. All I know is that if I leave East HQ now, it'll be like running away from a ticking bomb you know you can stop in time. With all that's happening, the higher-ups have made it clear that if I screw up they won't go easy one me."

Riza stared at the distressed man, his anger flaring again like the flames he controls. Silently, she watched as he once again hit the wooden surface of his desk, not even flinching at the pain it must've caused.

"Dammit! This time they won't get it their way," Mustang growled. "I will keep charge over the East HQ, and I won't let Full Metal, or any of you, be transferred!"

The determination in his quiet voice didn't surprise the blonde woman standing by the door. It was true Roy Mustang would do anything to get a promotion, but in his own way, he fought against the military in matters that concerned the steady ground he'd built himself. She, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and one Edward Elric with his little brother made up much of the little wall their Colonel had placed around him. Sometimes, she believed he cared more for them all than he should. It would be hard to climb the latter if you were unable to make strict decisions. But, Riza mused, he could act correctly yet want to do it differently. That was what had brought him here, she supposed.

One thing flashed through her mind suddenly, making her frown deepen. Had he said anything about more transferring? All she knew was that Full Metal was at risk, but Mustang had slipped up.

"Sir, are we to be transferred?" she asked bluntly, making the man sigh in annoyance.

"No," he stated firmly, a reassuring smile tugging at his lips. He titled his head to the left, eying her slightly. When he met her golden stare, his hard stare softened and he let out a soft snort, closing his eyes briefly.

"You are dismissed, First Lt," he said, turning his chair around to face the window behind the desk. Riza gazed at the back of the black chair for a moment before saluting and turning to leave.

"Thank you," she heard him say just before she closed the door. Sighing in defeat, the blonde woman went over to her own desk. Things were not stable in the Military now, if ever, and a lot of the things happening seemed to concern a certain Flame Alchemist. She just hoped the rollercoaster offered a mostly safe trip.

"Hi," a voice said. Riza looked up from her place behind the desk, meeting the blue eyes of Jean Havoc. He'd just entered the room, carrying a pile of papers and a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. The worried frown on her face disappeared and she covered her recent musing with her usual blank expression.

"Is that the papers the Colonel were asked to sign last week?" she asked, sitting up straight. Havoc grinned and nodded, shrugging at her annoyed huff. But as he begun to walk towards the closed door, she called him back.

"Those can wait," she said, motioning for him to place them on her desk. He did so, a puzzled look on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked, dropping the pile before her with little grace. She sighed and nodded.

"Man, things aren't going so well these days, eh?" he said quietly, taking a seat by the large desk in the middle of the room. Riza could do nothing but meet his tired gaze with one of her own, wondering what tomorrow held for them.

* * *

"Brother?" Alphonse's voice was heard, making a short blonde cast a quick look behind him.

"Yeah?" he asked, brows raised and golden eyes reflecting the fading sunlight.

"Who are you calling?" Al asked, walking up to stand beside the phone boot his brother occupied. Edward grimaced, and shifted uncomfortably under the glowing gaze of the giant armour. He'd thought Al would stay in the dorms, and not follow him, as he'd asked him to not do.

"Ehurm, I…err…I need to speak to Hawkeye," he said quickly dialling the number before his brother could ask more questions. With a pleading, puppy-eyed look Edward managed to get Al to back away so that he wouldn't hear the conversation. Grateful, Ed shot him a look that said he'd tell him about it later. Al doubted it, but guessed he would find out soon enough. Note to self; do not feed big brother until he talks.

"_Colonel Roy Mustang's office,"_ greeted the voice of Riza Hawkeye. Edward shifted and shot nervous looks around him.

"Err, hi Lt. it's Ed," he said, pressing the receiver closer to his ear.

"_Oh, hello Edward-kun. What is it?"_ she asked, her stern voice softening. Edward swallowed and gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see Lt, Hughes asked me to eerr tell Mustang that um," he began, fidgeting and blushing slightly. Damn, why had he agreed? Oh, yes, he was dared to do this. And bribed with free dinner. Gracia really could cook delicious food….

'_Ah! Edward! Did you know? Roy's coming here tomorrow! I need you to call him and ask him to buy Elysia a present on his way here. And tell him to bring some of that east wine they've got over there…and some special vegetables if he wants dinner. He'll know what I mean, don't worry.'_

'_He's WHAT?! And why do I have to do it?! You call that damned Bastard yourself, or ask someone else to do it. I'm not doing it.'_

'_But Edo I'm a busy man! And it's a kind of personal thing, y'know, so it'd be wrong to just ask someone else.'_

'_Personal?! Then why the HELL are you asking ME to do it?!' _

'_You scared?'_

'…_.'_

'_I bet you are….'_

'_I'm NOT, I just don't want to talk to that manipulative bastard.'_

'_You want to come over for dinner tomorrow? Gracia is doing your favourite…..'_

Yes, that's what had happened. Edward sighed, biting his lip. He did want to speak to the Colonel, but….that damned man did everything he could to make Ed blow up.

"_If you were asked to tell the Colonel something, shouldn't you be talking to him and not me?"_ Riza questioned.

"I don't WANT to talk to that bastard! I---" he was cut off in his rant by a click and silence. Blinking and staring dumbly straight ahead, Edward waited. Where did she go? Did she hang up on him?

"_Roy Mustang," _a familiar deep and harsh voice sounded in the receiver. Edward nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden break of silence. The Colonel sounded awfully annoyed, and a bit distressed. He wondered what had happened, and contemplated hanging up before some serious damage was done.

"_Full Metal? Is it you?"_

Too late, he was caught. How, he had no idea.

"Err, yeah," he said, a pale colour of red painted across his cheeks.

"_Hm, unusual to have you calling me. Do you need me to bring you out of jail? Did you blow something up? Lose something vital? Someone bullying you? Running an errand for Hughes? Or, no, don't tell me you've grown an inch?"_ The sheer sarcasm and snide amusement in his words made Edward frown deeply and clench his fist. The actual meaning behind the sentences made him snap and ignore the stares of many by passers.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'D BE DROWNING IN A RAINDROP?!"

"_That one was new, Full Metal. I detest rain, I wouldn't use such a lame description of your…little…problem,"_ Roy commented, tone a little bit lighter but still highly amused, only in a kinder manner.

A few feet away Alphonse shook his head. Should've known; the Colonel, was all he thought as he sweat-dropped and took another few steps back.

"Shut up you Bastard! Shut up!" Edward shrieked, face completely red in anger. "Buy Elysia a fucking present, bring Hughes wine and vegetables if you want a FUCKING dinner AT ALL when you get here Colonel SHIT!!"

Panting and ready to hang up any minute, should the bastard continue his mocking, Edward tried to regain his composure.

"_You sound strangely like an enraged wife, Full Metal, which----,"_ The rest of what he might've had to say was cut off as Edward threw the phone back on it's holder, glaring and panting heavily. That _bastard!_

"Um, brother? You okay?" Alphonse called, on a safe distance from the dangerous looking young boy dressed in black and red.

"THAT BASTARD BETTER HAVE LIFEGUARDS WHEN HE COMES COZ I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" Edward yelled back, turning around and leaving a paralyzed Al behind.

* * *

"---which gives me a very pleasant mental image," Roy Mustang finished in the silence, smirking and already feeling better. He'd have to thank Riza, or Hughes perhaps, later. For now, he settled with imagining the Full Metal Alchemist is a miniskirt.

A man could dream, couldn't he?

* * *

_A/N: I dunno about you but Ed in a smexy dress is kinda hot...though I'd never put it in a story unless it's parody or rated M haha omg XD_

_anyways, review?_

_ps: I love Al's expressions in the anime (and manga, but whatever) I had fun writing this...and the last chapters...coz a pissed Ed is hilarious. I'm bad at discribing them though but never mind.._


	5. What a Greeting

_A/N: sry for the long wait folks, I've been studying like mad, and updating another story. but that one isn't on this site, let's just say it's too...graphic. it's an EdxRoy yay I'm writing more than one chaptered FMA fic! anyhow, you'll probably hate me after this chapter knowing I won't write for a while coz of this new week of tests coming up but...hope you like the chapter anyway X3 it'll soon be some EdxRoy action again, promise..._

**

* * *

**

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 5: What a Greeting 

Hughes sat by his kitchen table, adoring his young daughter as she tried to take a way too large bite of her sandwich. Smiling lovingly and making weird noises, he cooed and tried to get her attention. When nothing worked, he pouted and stood; aware of the time. It was getting late, and if he didn't hurry he'd be late for work.

"Gracia! I'm leaving!" he called out to his wife in the living room, before walking over to Elysia and giving her a peak on the cheek. She giggled and waved good bye with a "Bye-bye papa!" and he was off for the office with a huge grin on his face. Today was a good day, he decided. Roy was coming over for some meeting and assignment, but that couldn't take too long, so he was going to come over for dinner tonight. Whether he liked it or not, damned bastard. He doesn't visit as often as he should be Hughes concluded, and agreed that inviting Edward to the party was enough of a punishment. The boy would freak, and Roy was in for a big headache. If he knew the man right, which he hoped, Roy had done everything in his current power to piss a certain blonde off. Hughes had sworn he'd hear Ed's voice from the park yesterday…

"Ah, Lt. Colonel Hughes!" someone called. Hughes looked up and his thoughts were stopped as he waved back a greeting to a soldier. He couldn't remember his name at the moment, but he knew the man was a good and friendly one. Too bad he was in another unit, or he'd be a good co-worker.

Shrugging, Hughes entered the HQs and made his way to his office. Absently he wondered what Edward and Alphonse were doing, and where, but he didn't get far in his pondering until his phone rang. Picking the receiver up and pressing it to his ear, he answered with a his usually cheery voice.

"Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes!" he said, grinning while spinning the flex around his finger and leaning back in his chair.

"_Maes, it's me,"_ the voice of Roy Mustang told him. By the lack of sound from pacing in the background he guessed either Hawkeye weren't there, or the man was still at home. The latter seemed more appropriate, since Roy often got to work around half past nine instead of eight o'clock.

"Aaaaah, it's Colonel Mustang!" Hughes said, flinging his legs up to rest on the desk before crossing them by his feet. A grunting noise came through the phone and Hughes let out a laugh. "Oh, sorry, it's just Roy or Mustang."

"_Shut up Hughes. Anyway, I bought that wine you wanted but what the fuck is up with the vegetables? And what dinner?" _his friend asked, voice hard and still sleepy Hughes noted.

"Oh, the vegetables…um…that was just for the fun of it. I guess Eddo doesn't know that Central has all it needs, including vegetables from the East…which aren't very different from those here," Hughes explained, laughing out load and shaking his head. Ed would kill him if he found out, but never mind.

"Ah yes the dinner. You're coming over tonight, see, and Gracia has already begun with the food. She says it's gonna take all day," Hughes continued, before Roy could interrupt. A deep sigh was heard from the phone.

"_Stop trying to guilt me into coming. I'll be there if work doesn't---"_ he began but Hughes interrupted him. "---you'll be there, work or no work."

Another sigh, followed by a silence, then a groan. _"Fine. Fine, but don't you try anything. Understood?"_

"Try what?" Hughes asked innocently, probably making his friend even more suspicious.

"_You know what I mean. Every time I come over to you, you butt into my business. I've gotten enough slaps and gun holes because of you and I don't like to have it repeated this time. I'm already pissed as it is, I hardly know what I'm going to do in Central and…oh never mind."_

Hughes frowned at the last bit but chose to investigate later, since Roy apparently was both tired and pissed (bad combination) already.

"Well, no slaps or gun holes this time then. I'll settle with some broken ribs and a transmuted leg or two," he said instead, snickering as he quickly hung up with a "Bye-bye!". All Roy was able to say was something like _"What?!"_ but it was cut off abruptly. Continuing his snickering, Hughes removed his legs from the desk and rested his elbows on the surface instead, drawing many suspicious or frightened stares from soldiers walking by.

Yes, this was a good day indeed.

* * *

"That bastard, I'm gonna kill him, I swear I will. I'll take that stupid smirk of his and rip it off his stupid face and I'll---", Edward went on and on, walking in circles and making hand gestures to emphasize. Alphonse stood, looking around now and then, answering with an occasional "Yes, of course you will brother" or "That wouldn't be very nice of you, brother" or even "I'm sure you'd get barbequed if he ever found out you have even considered doing such a thing, brother". He was sure he'd repeated himself just as many times as his older brother, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. They'd been standing on the platform waiting for Colonel Roy Mustang for over an hour. Looked like the train was late, but his brother didn't seem to notice. Sighing, Alphonse whished he had ears to cover, just to shut off the annoying rant his brother was throwing. Now he regretted being careless, leaving that letter for his brother to find. Edward had freaked, and had been pissed ever since then. It was the letter the Colonel had given his brother when they left for Central. And even now he had a hard time not giggling when he remembered the note. Edward had stopped to fuss about it, but now he was blaming everything on the Colonel, as usual. Well Al didn't mind as long as he got his brother under control when the Colonel actually arrived, soldiers and perhaps civilians with him, so that nothing too bad would happen. Throwing a nervous glace towards his pacing and particularly fuming brother, Alphonse shifted. It was strange that Hughes hadn't arrived yet, but perhaps the man didn't plan to meet his friend here but at the HQs….

Just as this thought went through his mind, a familiar voice called for them. "Alphonse! Edward!" It was Hughes! Alphonse made a happy and reviled noise, glad he wasn't alone with the scary looking blonde anymore.

"Hughes-san!" Alphonse greeted, catching his brother's attention. Hughes' call hadn't alerted him inside his own little world, but finally aware of his surroundings Edward blushed but covered it up with a deep frown.

"You're late," was all he said, huffing before stalking over to an empty bench nearby and sitting down. Hughes scratched his head and raised a brow, shooting Alphonse a meaning look.

"Well, I found out the train was going to be late so I---", he began to explain, but Edward cut him off with a growl.

"You _knew_ the train would be late, and didn't tell us?"

"Well, you see," Hughes began, laughing nervously while stepping a bit to the side, using Alphonse as a shield. "Roy told me not to tell you anything, if by chance you would be waiting by the platform."

"THAT BASTARD!" Ed shrieked, flying up from the bench and starting his rant all over again. Al sighed, looking down at the grinning man behind him.

"Well, at least I'm not alone," he mumbled, slightly disturbed by the glint in the dark, golden eyes of Maes Hughes.

Not more than five minutes later, a whistle was heard and the train arrived. Hughes lit up in a wide grin, Edward transmuted his arm, and Alphonse used all his strength to hold back the dangerous killing-machine. The train's doors opened and ordinary people stepped out of the cars furthest away, while the last passenger car only let out a few people in blue uniforms. The men in blue stepped out and made way for one black-haired Colonel. As the man stepped out, Alphonse found it hard to hold onto Edward. He managed to stand his ground, but the loud shouts and curses were impossible to silence. A grin flashed in their direction, and the handsome man begun to stroll their way. Hughes waved and called a greeting, grinning widely and snickering. Roy raised an eyebrow, still too far away to answer without shouting. Just as he was opening his mouth, a load bang was heard. The three of them froze as they watched the new arrival fall to his knees, a look of shock placed on his otherwise stoic face. Time stood still, and it seemed like forever before the people around them started to panic. Women screamed, children cried, men ran. The blue-clad soldiers rushed over to their Commending Officer, slowed down by the mass of people running past.

"Roy," Hughes breathed out, wide eyed, before running over to the man now standing on all four. His head was hanging, facing the ground, and blood dripped to form a pool underneath him. Alphonse stood still, unable to form a complete thought and barely noticing his brother escaping his grip. It took him almost three seconds to finally follow his brother and Hughes, feeling what was probably panic rise.

Roy was already being supported by Hughes when the Elrics arrived, breathing hard and wiping away a streak of blood from the corner of his mouth. His white glove soaked up the red liquid, tainting the harsh surface and leaving a smudged spot on his chin.

"Get out of here, now. It's an order," he commanded, eyes flashing in anger. Edward stared, mouth hanging slightly open and it looked like he was going to protest when Hughes spoke up.

"At least get out of the way, we need to get him to a hospital," he said, gesturing for the soldiers to investigate. "And find the source of that shot, now," he told them. The blue-clad men nodded, looking around with guns drawn. The platform was empty by now, so Hughes could easily make his way towards the exit with his friend leaning heavily on him.

"What a greeting," Roy said through his teeth as they settled in an even stride. Blood darkened his blue uniform, showing where the bullet had hit. It was just underneath his ribs, right in his stomach, and as he coughed a little amount of blood dripped down his chin. In an angry motion that must've caused him great pain, Roy wiped away the offending red liquid once again. He was just about to say something else when someone touched his free arm; bringing it up and throwing it over narrow shoulders. He looked down and met a pair of large, golden eyes that were glaring at him. Grinning widely, Roy fought down the nausea that had started to come over him because of the pain.

"You won't do any good, Full Metal. You're too short," he said, hiding his embarrassment of being carried with a smirk. Hughes he could trust enough to lean on, to ask for help, but Edward Elric? He was supposed to be strong, an adult, who could take care of himself. He didn't need the support of a child with too many worries and wounds of his own.

"Shut up, Bastard," was all he got as a respond, which caused him to frown. Removing his arm from Edward's shoulders, Roy grunted and collected whatever energy he had left and evened his limping steps to fasten the stride. Hughes sighed and shifted beside him, worried enough about his friend's wound as it was. He didn't need to have him collapse too.

"Roy---", he began but was cut off by the sound of another loud bang. Gasping, he watched as Roy's free shoulder flew backwards at the impact of another bullet; throwing them off balance for a while. The sound of more shooting reached his ears as the soldiers tried to hit an invisible target. Hughes renewed the grip of his friend and started to desperately move away to safety. Edward cursed and looked around, transmuted metal arm ready. He ran to stand before the Colonel, eyes searching for the person holding the gun. The sound of another shot, and Edward let out a scream; holding onto a bleeding shoulder. Roy's eyes widened as the shooting continued, hitting the suit of armour, the ground before his own feet, and the leg of the friend supporting him.

"That's it," Roy growled, letting go of Hughes who fell to the ground. He landed on his healthy leg, keeping himself up with much difficulty. Roy's eyes scanned the area before stopping and closing to slits. Snapping loudly, he sent a jolt of fire towards the place he'd been staring at. After the first, he sent another, and another, and another. Hughes had to grab the snapping hand to get his friend to stop, his own eyes staring at the now black pillar that went up the surrounding wall around the station.

"GET HIM! See if he's alive, and someone call an ambulance!" Roy shouted, and the men obeyed quickly. Everyone ran towards the blackened corner, which meant someone had already called for help. Hearing the sirens, Roy let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. Looking over to Edward, he saw Alphonse fussing over him. With much difficulty, Roy kneed down beside his friend and met his steady gaze.

"You alright?" Roy asked in a now hoarse voice, tried and worn from pain and loss of blood. Hughes winced but flashed him one of his usual grins, shrugging.

"Better than you," he replied. With a quick glance at the wounded shoulder and large, dark strain on his jacket, he frowned. "You bring trouble everywhere you go."

"No, that'd be Full Metal," Roy stated, looking over to meet said person's glaring eyes. He really didn't have the energy to even smirk in respond, and besides, the world had started to spin slightly. He feared he'd black out any moment if he did anything too hasty. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. It didn't work well enough, and as he opened his eyes and blinked several times to clear his blurry sight he knew he'd be gone soon.

"Well, I'll---", he began but had to stop as a wave of nausea hit him, making him sway a bit before he gave up and collapsed. Strange dots make up his sight before everything went black, and the last thing he heard was the sound of someone calling his name.

* * *

_A/N: well, even Hughes can be wrong. good day my ass. you know, I was thinking of getting Roy shot in the eye, like the original story, but nah...no matter how good looking he is in that pirate thing, I like his eyes. both of them. and yes, sorry for the crappy take on this shooting scene. I'm bad at this kind of things, but yeah..._

_time to **REVIEW** dearlings! _


	6. First Night at the Hospital

_A/N: w00t! an update! ;D beware though, some kissing and stuff in this chappie. no sex, it's rated T. I hope I didn't overdo it. tell me if it's too much for T, I don't think so though but you never know._

_now let's get on with it..._

**

* * *

**

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 6: First Night at the Hospital

"You okay?" Hughes asked, eying Edward through his glasses. Ed sighed and threw his loosely done braid back in an impatient movement, nodding and crossing his arms across his chest. He concealed a wince with a grimace, mumbling something about stupid questions. Hughes grinned and shrugged before limping slightly towards the door in the room, waving his hand lazily.

"Well then," he said, turning his head a little till he met Ed's glare. "Ciao!"

Edward growled as he fell back into the uncomfortable sickbed he'd been particularly bound to, if the tucking of the covers and sheets around his lower body spoke of anything. Fate was out to get him, that's just it. What else could explain the infection in his wound and the very fact that the bullet missed his metal shoulder? Hughes had been shot too, but no, no infections. The lucky bastard was allowed to go home to his _family_ with a bandage and a few painkillers. But Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, known for having suffered through many weird and painful wounds, were committed to two days worth of Hospital care because of ONE itsy-bitsy bullet gone through his shoulder. And not just that, he was one room away from the Bastard Colonel. He must've made a deal with fate that little shit (never mind he's actually _taller_), getting shot like that and scaring the living daylights out of a young blonde who certainly didn't really care. And to have him next door? Edward sighed and tore his eyes away from the closed door to study a white ceiling. At least they weren't in the same room.

Another sigh, otherwise silence filled the clean and white room as seconds ticked by. Had he awoken yet? It's gone several hours. The wounds couldn't have been _that_ bad. Just a bullet in his arm and…stomach. Edward brought the crisp, white covers up to his nose and snuggled into the warmth; closing his eyes with the intent to fall asleep. However, the strange scent stung his senses and he wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Did his sheets smell like this? Or had his scent muted the unnaturally clean and unpleasant odour of these hospital beddings?

"Bastard!" Edward hissed, clenching the covers in his fists before letting out a yelp and letting go abruptly. The pain in his shoulder shot through his body like an electric bolt, making him groan as it slowly faded. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax his tensed body and chase sleep. There was nothing else he hated more than hospitals, so the best way would be to get it over with quickly. That is, to sleep through most of the time. The doctors had even recommended it, so what harm would it do to obey them for once? Ed grinned as he turned to lay on his side, the unharmed one, and nuzzled his face into the pillow. He growled when his apparently sensitive skin discovered that the fabric wasn't soft and warm, but harsh and itchy. Pressing his face into the offending piece of fabric and possibly hay straws, Edward muffled more than a few curses in order to calm down. No longer air in his lungs, the blonde jerked his head up to gasp for air. Turning to lie on his back again, Edward bared his teeth and glared stubbornly at the ceiling.

Today Edward had been shot, and missed Gracia's dinner.

And he was stuck here, unable to fall asleep.

No wonder, with such uncomfortable bed and sheets.

And on top of that, Edward's mind wouldn't cooperate and stop thinking about the dark-haired man laying on a bed much like Ed's own.

Pulling at his hair in frustration, Edward tried hard to think of something. Anything. As long as it was a solution, then fine. Gritting his teeth, the teen pondered.

The wound would heal, he couldn't turn back time, and he couldn't do anything about the uncomfortable bed. Well, perhaps ignoring it would work. But his demented mind wouldn't let him concentrate. So, he had to take care of that first. But how? Sneaking into the Colonel's room? Snorting at himself, Edward dismissed it. What was left was to stare at the white ceiling until he fell asleep, all the while struggling to keep any inappropriate thoughts away. Glancing around the room, he took in the two unused beds beside him and sighed. Emptiness.

Seconds passed, again, and minutes. More minutes. An hour.

"Fuck!" Edward finally half-screamed, sitting up straight. The sudden movement caused him to grab at his shoulder in pain, wincing and cursing himself under his breath. He was giving up, almost dying out of boredom and a heavy migraine. Fighting off the only things his mind could think up to think of was a real hard task, and he hadn't even succeeded despite his efforts. Side affects: headache and a very impatient Edward.

Not even bothering to ask himself if it were wise to go, he swung his legs over the bed and stood. The floor was cold under his flesh foot, making him shiver as he made his way over to the door. The room had darkened, hinting at the change from day to night, and the lack of the usual commotion proved it was after hours. Well, for this section anyway. So the trip from room 205 to 206 went safe and unnoticed.

Peeking inside, golden eyes darted around a room that looked just like the one whose ceiling they'd explored quite thorough. The exception was a tall, dark-haired man resting on the bed the furthest away from the door. Swallowing, Edward stepped inside. He closed the door behind him, resting against it for a while before walking over to a seemingly asleep Colonel. Cursing himself for being so nervous about nothing, Edward stopped to stand beside the bed; looking down into a pale, handsome face. Fidgeting, he looked around for a chair. None in sight. Why? Biting his lip he slowly and carefully sat down on the bed. He let out a breath he'd been holding when the man before him didn't awake. Leaning over, his golden orbs eyed dark hair, closed eyes, straight nose, soft lips…. Nibbling at his lower lip, Edward remembered the kiss he'd shared with this man. Blushing a light colour of red, he shook his head in a try to get rid of the memories. His eyes still locked at thin lips when he stopped moving, and he caught himself leaning even closer. Giving up, Edward slowly bent down until his parted lips hovered a few inches above the Colonel's. Hot breaths mix, and before he could pull away or kiss him, his eyes opened and blue-grey stared into golden. Startled, Edward didn't dare to move. He stared into the dark eyes, transfixed by the way they gleamed. Ed barely managed to get out a surprised yelp when a warm hand grabbed his neck and pulled him down the last few inches; pressing their lips together in a kiss. A tongue traced his lips, asking for entrance, and he obeyed; parting them. He moaned as he tasted the Colonel, no, Roy. This was Roy, the dazed mind of Edward Elric stated. These intoxicating kisses, burning eyes. Not Bastard Colonel, who seemed to confident in his believes that Edward was still a child.

"Aaahh fuck," Roy announced after breaking away from the quickly deepening and arousing kiss. He couldn't quite believe what he'd done, the fool that he was, and apparently still is. He heard Ed mumble something about "Shut up" before he kissed him again. This wasn't good. In the office he'd been able to push the blonde away, that damned tease, mostly because of…well, the surroundings. But here? No soldiers or officers were near. They were particularly alone, if you didn't count the other patients in this section all the other ones, plus personnel. They wouldn't check up on either him or Edward unless they called, and Roy didn't feel like trying to explain the bruised lips and flushed cheeks, among other more pressing things. It didn't help that Edward was actually crawling up to straddle him were he lay, wounded and all. Not that it hurt, damn those painkillers were good. Too good, if they managed to make him lose control like this (as if a little alcohol wouldn't).

Roy groaned and brought his hands up to rest on narrows hips, lost in the kiss and no longer minding the fact that Edward was awfully close to press his ass against…well, the south of his body. A disappointed and displeased groan left his lips when Ed shifted, somehow causing a wave of pain to go through his body. He'd managed to hit the wound on his stomach, great.

"I'm sorry!" the blonde gasped, breaking away from the kiss to stare into puzzled, dark eyes. Roy smirked, realizing he'd actually heard Edward Elric apologize to hi of all people. The teen caught the smug expression and growled, sitting up straight. This could be seen as a great, or very bad, idea since Edward now had his rear where Roy's mind had foreseen. This caused a great distraction from the previous pain for Roy, but Ed flushed red and began to stutter in a very cute, innocent kind of way; hinting at the fact that he knew very little about this act except for kissing.

"Shit," Roy breathed out, sense returning to his split mind. He began to sit up, ignoring the pain as best as he could, and found himself face to face with the embarrassed blonde. Blinking in surprise, Roy realized Edward hadn't moved more than a bit down his legs. He sighed and gently poked the teen's stomach; urging him to get off. Edward bit his lip, unable to think of anything to say or do as he hurriedly obeyed. Standing by the bed, face red, Edward waited in silence for anything to happen. Should he run for it? Act like nothing had happened?

"What were you doing in my room, Full M---Edward?" Roy asked, stumbling over the title as his mind had an inner conflict. It was all partly his own fault that this had developed to something more than a quick kiss on his lips, and Ed was easily angered. Roy didn't feel like dealing with an angry Full Metal when his painkillers were wearing off and he had another memory to place in the big no-no category.

"I, uuuhh," Edward began, unable to think of an excuse. Telling Roy he just wanted to get him out of his mind was way too embarrassing, and inappropriate, since it sounded like he was a love-sick puppy or something.

"Never mind then," Roy said sighing, scratching his head in thought. Looking over to Ed, his expression turned serious and plain. "I apologize."

Edward tried to suppress a growl, hating the situation. He didn't understand why, but to hear Roy apologizing like that for kissing him hurt. It hurt somewhere, in the chest area. Jaw set, Ed pushed that aside and snorted. He tried to regain his composure, fighting down embarrassment and the urge to bolt out of the room like some child. He could face this; the man had a right to be sorry for being so...so damned annoying!

"Sure? You didn't seem to be sorry before," he snapped, biting his tongue the moment the words left his mouth. Did he have to sound so offended? He wasn't, really.

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. This weren't going well, but then again, how could it? The whole situation was bizarre. Here he was, trying to save the little innocence the boy had left, but at the same time violating it. He should've never had allowed Edward close in the first place. Oh he might've done a great and terrific job at putting him down and keeping his ego from bursting at all the attention he'd received, but never had Roy Mustang found himself at ease in someone's company quite like in Edward's. Not counting Hughes, who still made him want to avoid the man if pile of photos were spotted. The point was that it was his own mess, and he should deal with it without whining. He had two solutions. He could give in and risk his feelings for Ed to develop while the boy's crush faded into nothing, or he could stop things now before it got out of hand. Despite his experience with both women and men, Roy had never been one to handle love. Affection and temporary crushes passed, but love and broken hearts scared him. Oh he would get over it, like any other, and he had in the past but…it didn't make it more appealing.

"I wasn't sorry. I enjoyed myself very much, as you might've been able to tell," Roy begun, calm gaze meeting a half-hearted glare. "But, the slip of control is merely the drugs they've been feeding me with. My statement still stands; you are but a child and we can't do this."

That wasn't too hurtful, Roy mused with a quiet sigh of relief. Now, if only Ed wouldn't blow it up…

"I'm NOT a child dammit! I'll prove it to you, you Bastard!!" Edward shouted, fists clenching and golden eyes on fire. Storming out of the room, he left Roy to stare at the swaying door. A loud bang told him that Ed was safely locked inside his room sulking, which did little to improve his mood. Sighing, Roy fell back into the bed. He hissed in pain and lay still for a moment before moving to lie in a more comfortable position.

"You don't understand, do you?" Roy asked the silence, sighing and shaking his head. It wouldn't surprise him if the next few reposts from the Full Metal one would be proper for once, and that the amount of buildings in ruins would lessen. Roy wouldn't mind, but that wasn't the point… The boy just didn't understand.

* * *

_A/N: well there you have it... XD_

_why infected wound? _

_why no chair in room? _

_well I have the power to do, _

_so poo on you -grins-_

_hahaha okay that was really random XD never mind that..._

**REVIEW?** :D


	7. Almost giving in

_A/N: wopps XD I know, it's been ages since I updated. I've been in no mood for writing, with all the final exams eating up my energy and all. I sat down today and thought that hey I've only got one damned exam left and then it's like nothing left so what the heck XD so yeah, here's another chapter. I don't wanna think about how many readers that've left this story due to my slow updating...-sighs- damn. again, I'm sorry._

_enough of that, let's get going! ;)_

* * *

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 7: Almost giving in

Roy poked lightly at his bandaged wound with an expression of absolute boredom. It had gone about half a minute since Edward departure, and he'd spent about fifteen of those seconds complaining about the boy's denseness before he realized it wouldn't get him anywhere. The time after that he'd been trying to figure out how to cool down. Images of Armstrong had passed through his mind on impulse, but it disgusted him too much be ever be repeated again. Unless it was an emergency. Now he was trying to see if the pain would lessen his appetite for more stimulation. He poked again, this time harder, and winced. Yup, it seemed to work. The painkillers only did as much as to lessen the pain in his unmoving state; they didn't really help if you provoked the pain. Which he was glad for. Poking again, he bit his tongue and sighed.

Damn this was boring. What he wouldn't give to rewind and re-do his slight mistake. No matter what the consequences (a pissed Ed and a weakened defense against temptation) it was worth it.

"No Mustang," he growled under his breath. "It was NOT worth it. Focus, focus…"

He massaged his temples as he tried to change his attitude against the whole situation. Maybe if he could get some sleep it would be easier to think this through. Perhaps the memory of the young Alchemist against him wouldn't be as burning fresh and exciting as it was now.

He poked at the wound yet again, annoyed that his mind seemed to wander off when he had already decided to try and fall asleep. All he needed to do was close his eyes and try his hardest to muffle the voice of his thoughts. Imagining clouds often helped. So he did. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly; seeing in his mind the bright blue sky he'd gazed at so many times through the window of his office.

The room was pleasantly silent, and the atmosphere relaxed. But the problem with silent rooms is the benefit for thinking well and clear. And if you're trying your hardest to not think; relaxing isn't an option. You can't concentrate on preventing something if you're relaxing.

_I wonder if he's asleep yet,_ Roy thought absently as he turned in the bed. _I hope he suffers the irritable brat. Damn him and his unborn chicken._

It took him a few seconds before he realized his mind had gone back to the object he was trying to keep out from his thoughts. He clenched his fists, grabbing the sheets, and tried to push out the images flashing before his closed eyes.

"Somehow, this isn't working," Roy growled as he opened his eyes to glare at the ceiling. He needed to try something else.

Counting sheep wouldn't help, that's for sure. He would only get bored and find something else to think about. And it wasn't hard to figure out what that something would be. Roy sighed and decided that he had no other choice but lay here and let his mind do what it wanted to do until it was satisfied. He would just have to wait for sleep, like any other person. What a bother.

Roy glanced up to the clock, realizing it's only gone a minute or two. Sometimes time doesn't go by as fast as you'd expect. He sighed and turned to lie on his side, closing his eyes once again. His mind went straight to the problem at hand. Not much surprise there.

Roy wasn't a fool. He had somehow known that Edward would try and prove himself instead of backing down, but he'd taken the chance anyway. He had been forced to, since there hadn't been anymore options. His subordinate had kissed him, in the office at work, so of course he had been forced to refuse him. _But_, he mused, _perhaps I should've been less considerate about his feelings_. Because if he had rejected him with harsh word, a sneer of disgust, and perhaps even a punishment, then perhaps he wouldn't have been encouraged to fight for it. He himself had kissed back though; there was no point in denying that. And today, only a few minutes ago, Roy had been the one to make the first move. Had he pretended to be disgusted and angry, then it would've only looked stupid and obvious.

What a mess. How was he going to get out of this one? What moral did the Military have anyway? Edward might be inexperienced in anything concerning romance, like a child, but why couldn't he be the one to teach him that? Wasn't it safer, if he was to be the boy's first relationship when he knew he cared for the youngster and wouldn't do anything to hurt him? Questions and more questions. All of them could only be answered by actually doing something else than just thinking, which was bad. It didn't take him any closer to a solution. Perhaps he should just give up and…

"_I DON'T NEED EXTRA FOOD TO HELP ME GROW, I'M ALREADY TALL!" _

Roy blinked. _Eh? Was that Edward? _

"_AND I AM NOT SMALLER THAN A THIRD OF A SHRIMP'S LEG!" _

_Defiantly him_, Roy thought as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. They should make the walls more soundproof around here if they were going to keep Edward Elric from disturbing others who were actually trying to _solve_ problems instead of causing them.

"WOULD YOU KEEP QUIET YOU LITTLE RUNT, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Roy yelled, the frustration taking over. He breathed hard and was a bit surprised at how much better he felt. He grinned, but froze in a grimace when the reply came.

"_SHUT UP OLD MAN!"_

He wasn't that old. Roy growled and forcefully buried his head in the pillow in case Edward would continue. When nothing more came, he relaxed and sighed. The option for giving up and give in to temptation suddenly seemed more impossible as the age difference came to mind. Roy groaned and shook his head. That was close; he'd almost decided to let Edward have his way, after all.

* * *

When Edward had left the Colonel he'd been fuming. He ripped the door to his room open and slammed it shut behind him with a satisfying _BAM!_ before he ran over to his bed and fell down.

"BASTARD!!" he screamed into the pillow. Mustang made him so angry he could barely get one word out, and he did it so easily it pissed him off even more. The man was evil; he must get some sick pleasure out of being an asshole. Why had he gone in there dammit? Now he was left with a knot in his stomach that, somehow, he couldn't explain. It wasn't like when he was nervous (or scared, but he left that out even in his mind), it was almost…pleasant. It tightened when he thought back to the soft lips and tongue tasting him, and the hard bulge pressing against his..._behind._ Ed grimaced as his mind dove straight into the gutter; making his skin tingle as his cheeks turned red. He couldn't quite understand, but his mind seemed to take things into its own hands. He could almost feel the large hands on his hips, keeping him in place...how something hard and warm was pressed against him… Then, a deep kiss, those black eyes staring….

"Oh for fucks sake!" Ed shouted, burying his face further into the pillow as he slammed his fists into the bed. He breathed hard, turning his head in order to gain access to oxygen, and groaned. If it had been hard to fall asleep before, it was close to hell right now. He seemed to be left with more questions than answers. Well, at least he knew the bastard was well up and functioning enough to…do that. Edward sighed and stared blankly at the door, trying to decide how to solve this problem. He had two days of this before him, so he better think up a way to survive. Frowning, he closed his eyes and thought. And pondered, and growled, and thought some more.

"Mr Edward Elric?" a cheerful voice called, breaking the routine of problem-solving he'd been in. Annoyed, he cracked one eye open to glare at a young nurse making her way towards him. The first thing he registered was the tray of food. The second was the glass of milk standing upon it, looking as if was _worthy_. He didn't notice much else as he sat up, glaring at the white liquid.

"I brought a night snack; someone said you would be hungry by now and the Doctor said it wouldn't hurt with some extra nourishment. You'll need it to grow, you know, and it'll help you heal faster won't it?" she said with a smile, voice light and pleasant even if it sounded a bit strained. Either she was overly social, or she was trying hard to be nice. Edward didn't catch either of these facts, since the sight of food and then the comment about his growing distracted him. He seemed to be arguing with himself, trying to decide if he should devour the food or rant about the obvious insult to his height first. He went for a compromise, and decided doing both at the same time was a brilliant idea that saved time.

Snatching the tray from the still smiling nurse, Edward grabbed the chopsticks and went straight for the food. He did this while glaring at the poor, smiling, woman and soon swallowed the first bite.

"I DON'T NEED EXTRA FOOD TO HELP ME GROW, I'M ALREADY TALL!" he snapped, taking another bite as he paused. The nurse blinked while he swallowed. "AND I AM NOT SMALLER THAN A THIRD OF A SHRIMP'S LEG!"

"_WOULD YOU KEEP QUIET YOU LITTLE RUNT, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"_ a voice shouted from the other room. Edward froze, recognizing the voice despite how muffled it was. The nurse opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and sighed; muttering something about listening to the warnings in the future.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Edward yelled back, voice cracking. He didn't notice the nurse leaving, and besides, when no reply came he felt too smug to care. Finally, peace and quiet returned to the hospital room and Edward could fully enjoy the light meal before him. If he could stop glaring at the wall before him, that is.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to yell some more, if only to enjoy the fact that he'd made Mustang shut up a bit longer. And maybe figure out why that was. It made him slightly uncomfortable, since the Colonel always got the last word unless it was something serious. Then he would shut up and make his point by staying silent and looking all grown-up and wise and grave.

So, because he couldn't see if Mustang was lying in bed looking wistful or not, then he couldn't know if he'd actually made him shut up by outwitting him (ignoring the fact that his comment wasn't very witty in the first place) or not. That's the only reason as to why he was quietly consuming his food while staring straight at the wall, seemingly trying to see through it. Right?

"If it weren't for…" Ed mumbled as he swallowed the last bite, sentence fading as he lowered his hand holding the chopsticks. He wanted to go back in there. But he couldn't. Not now anyway. Perhaps tomorrow? He could make a lame excuse about being bored, and bring a deck of cards.

He sighed and put the tray on the small table by the bed, leaving the milk untouched, and laid back down. Now back to chasing sleep. Somehow, it was harder than before.

* * *

_A/N: ...and somehow I know you're disappointed XD lol. OOC and well...short and not that much action. I'll make sure to make more goodness if our Ed decides to sneak into Roy's room again. feel the pressure Ed; it's all up to you -grins-_

_anyway, I know I've been bad, but please **review**? -puppy eyes-_


	8. Ace of Hearts

_ A/N: Well...late update yet again. I intended to finsih this chappie yesterday BUT I READ THE WHOLE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEADLY HALLOWS FOR TWELVE HOURS IN A ROW! XD omg, I only paused to eat.. Well, what? The English book just came out over here. I couldn't wait for the Swedish to come out (the English is better anyway...even though the Swedish covers are much better) so now I only have the 5th movie to watch then my HP fangirl will be calm yet again. Oh, yeah, I can't forget that _E.Mahiru _sent me a lovely PM which actually got my ass down in front of the computer, earlier than I had predicted, to finish this chapter. the crack in that PM got me laughing, but sadly I didn't really use those ideas, but still. I dedicate this chapter to _E.Mahiru _in some way, but as always, it's for all of my readers. Thanks for sticking with me guys! _

_ME LURVES YOU!_

_PS. Okay, ehh, I dunno about you but it says I've uploaded this chapter but it won't show up on the drop down menu when I do a live preview. Sorry if this hasn't troubled you or anything, if it's just my computer or something, but yeah. Hm, I'm a bit...dumbfounded. At a loss of words. I don't get it ahhaha lol never mind XD Let's just hope it works...on with the story:)  
_

* * *

**Prove ****Yourself**

Chapter 8: Ace of Hearts

"Colonel Roy Mustang?" a sweet voice called, belonging to a quite normal looking nurse. Brown hair, brown eyes, round face…Roy swept his eyes over her figure to come to the conclusion that she was average. The woman blushed as his eyes came to a stop and rested underneath her left eye, where a dark brown dot was visible. _Hmm, fetching, _Roy thought.

"Colonel Mustang?" she tried again, this time getting a curt nod in answer. She sighed and stepped inside the hospital room, quite nervous to be talking to such a man. Even wrapped up and bound to a hospital bed he looked striking! Clearing her thoughts, the young nurse quickly made her way to the bed.

"You have a call from Central Military HQs Colonel Mustang. One Major General Hakuro wishes to speak to you," she explained, biting her lip nervously as the dark-haired man clenched his fits. His otherwise stoic and indifferent appearance gave nothing away, but she could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Where is the phone?" Roy asked, looking up into brown eyes.

"Oh, it's right outside. I'll help you to your feet," the nurse answered as she moved closer in order to give him a hand. Roy sighed and waved her away, grimacing slightly at the pain shooting through his body as he sat up. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before he attempted to stand, the nurse close by fussing. Finally, he managed to get up on his feet, and while leaning on a crutch the nurse had pulled out from nowhere he made his way out of the room. He spotted the phone a few strides down the corridor, hanging innocently on the wall. He passed Edward's room as he walked, legs exhausted for some reason and stomach and shoulder aching terribly. Casting a quick glance at the white door, blending so perfectly with the white walls, Roy bit his tongue. He had managed to fall asleep after last night's events after all, but he was still tired and not at all more comfortable with his situation.

"It's on line three, Colonel. I advice you to not talk for too long," the nurse said kindly, herself stopping by the door he'd just passed. "Well then, meanwhile I'll check on Major Elric."

Roy flashed her a charming smile, causing her to blush, before picking up the phone. He dialled a zero and a three and waited. A click told him he'd been put through.

"_Colonel Roy Mustang?_" a familiar voice said through the line. Roy's stare hardened as he glared at the wall, jaw clenched.

"At you service, sir," he replied in a stiff voice.

"_I am most shocked that something like this has happened to one of our more brilliant Colonels, Mustang. And right when you were ordered here!"_ the voice continued, mocking in his tone.

"Yes, most unfortunate to have our meeting postponed, sir. I am sure this is causing you many problems, indeed. I am at fault, sir, I apologise," Roy said with a polite voice strained with authority.

"_Why, Colonel, no need to go overboard. I have already worked this out, Mustang. I intend to wait no more than one more day before we have our meeting. I will talk to the hospital; surely your__ condition cannot be that severe. I am not wrong in suspecting the doctors are a bit too fond of handing out treatments on our bill, am I?"_ the Major General said, a slight sneer in his words.

"No, I don't believe that you are wrong, sir," Roy answered, not sure what else to say. It didn't matter what he said, anyway. He was out of the hospital tomorrow by the looks of it, and he was going to that damned meeting. And God knows what it was about.

"_Hmm, no. Now, the meeting Colonel… It will take place tomorrow at three o'clock in my office. Do not come in late, Colonel Mustang,"_ Hakuro commanded in a warning, cold voice. As he did, the door to Roy's left opened and the nurse came out. After her, a short blonde Alchemist followed, still in his hospital clothes just like Roy. He shot Roy a puzzled look, which he avoided as he answered quickly.

"Of course not, sir. I will report to you tomorrow at three, sir."

"_Good,"_ was the last thing Major General Hakuro said before hanging up. Roy placed the phone back in its holder, giving it a grim and slightly suspicious stare before turning towards the nurse.

"I see you're done, Colonel Mustang!" she said, a nervous smile on her unpainted lips. "Major Elric here requested to come over to your room but since you're up I thought his would be better…"

The woman trailed off at Roy's look, but continued with a slight desperate edge to her voice. The boy had been pretty fierce, and cute, but she didn't want to cross the handsome man before her. Well, she didn't really want to anger neither of them, but how she was going to succeed in not to was a mystery.

"…he insisted that he needed to talk to you sir I am sorry but there is nothing too serious about his condition to keep him in bed all the time and…" she trailed off again, giving up. Thankfully, the Edward boy came to her rescue.

"Stop looking like the stick up your ass just got pushed further up Colonel Shit. Wobble back to your room." The nurse yelped, appalled at the seemingly innocent and fairly adorable boy had such a bad mouth. And to his superior, nonetheless! She had heard many stories about the military, but this bickering between two State Alchemists went against most of them.

"Full Metal…." Roy growled, ignoring the woman looking back and forth between them while gaping.

"Yeah, yeah, scowl at me how much you want later just get a move on, will you?" Edward said with a raised brow, looking over his shoulder as he made his way back into his own room. Roy blinked, before glaring at the last piece of blonde hair flick through the air as it disappeared through the door. The nurse coughed to get his attention and once again tried to smile.

"Come in here sir, I have already arranged a bed so that you won't have to sit in a chair. In you condition, you shouldn't really be up and going, but being alone in a room for so long must be tiresome!" she said, motioning for him to follow as she led him into Edward's room. He didn't make a comment on the last part, only muttering something unholy underneath his breath. Something about automail, the nurse noted puzzled.

"There, there," she said as she helped Roy into a bed beside Ed's. A bed very close to Ed's. Close enough to…Roy shook his head, causing the room to spin a bit uncomfortably, and sighed. The nurse left with a few words about not doing anything that would exhaust either of them, or to make too much noise since it had arrived a new patient in the room next door. Also, she's instructed to just use the summoning buttons if they needed anything. Brunch would be brought to them within an hour or so, since neither had woken up early to catch breakfast. They needed the rest, after all.

"So, here you have me Full Metal," Roy said after the nurse closed the door. Ed shifted uncomfortably, picking at his covers as a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Well, I…um…wannaplaysomecards?" he said in a rush, fumbling with a deck of cards he'd pulled out from somewhere. Roy raised a brow. He'd dragged him here to play some bloody _cards?_ Well, it would be better than to stare at a ceiling for hours and hours at end. With the occasional shouting match. At least he could see the pipsqueak's expression, Roy mused absently.

"Alrgiht Full Metal," Roy finally agreed, causing Edward to relax a bit. He started to mix the cards in a way that indicated what he'd done on most of his train travels.

"So, what game?" Edward asked.

"Poker. I don't know any other game that well. I usually don't play," Roy confessed, leaning back into the soft pillows that supported his back. Edward raised his brows, and Roy watched with mild interest as they disappear beneath the blonde fringe. Shrugging, the boy started to deal out the cards.

"This position might become a strain," Roy mumbled mostly to himself as he took the cards, turning to his side so that Edward couldn't see his cards. This proved to be very painful, since it stretched his wounds in a most disturbing way. Edward seemed to consider something, glancing at the older man nervously, before he made up his mind. Getting up, he clumsily crawled over to Roy's bed and placed himself by the man's feet. He crossed his legs and sat staring at his hand of cards, blushing.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Ed couldn't see, since he was currently finding that ace of hearts pretty interesting. Minus the heart. He didn't like red hearts. Not now, anyway. It made him blush even deeper.

"Shut up old man. You were the one complaining. And this way you won't be able to see my cards either," Edward snapped in respond.

"Are you calling me a cheater?"

"Yes, you're a natural." Roy smirked. Oh this was just too tempting.

"Hm, for your information; I tend to be faithful. It's hard to cheat when the relationship is only a twenty-four hours one."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Edward's reaction was, as suspected, to fling his arms around as he yelled and turned an unflattering shade of tomato red. Roy thought he saw a flash of the ten of diamonds in the teen's hand, right next to the ace of hearts. Hmm…..

"Oh, my mistake then," Roy said smirking, looking down at his own cards. He had a pair, the two of spades and clubs, and a queen and a nine of hearts, and four and five of diamonds.

"Yeah, now get back to the game bastard," Edward muttered, turning his attention to his hand. They spent a few seconds in contemplation, shifting and moving cards as they picked the ones to change. After two go's, they settled. Laying out the cards and finishing the fist game, Edward turned out to be the winner. He won with a pair of ace and the highest cards, while Roy had to be satisfied with a pair of two and a close call to colour.

"I hate this game," Roy said as he watched Edward mix the cards again. Golden eyes stared back into his with amusement and the recent shine of victory.

"You just say that 'cause you lost," he said snorting. Roy shook his head, a bit annoyed that the room still spun as he stilled his movements.

"It's not interesting. The game, I mean," Roy explained while moving his legs a bit, fighting down the urge to wince as his wound in his stomach protested.

"Not interesting? What'd you expected? It's _poker._ Plain and simple _poker._"

"I know; that's why it's boring. It's the 'plain and simple' kind of poker we're playing," Roy said with a shrug.

"What kind do you wanna play then? Texas Hold 'Em?" Edward raised his brows, a bit puzzled. What was the man on about now? He had a sneaking suspicion it would piss him off.

"Well, it doesn't matter what version of poker we play. I was thinking more what kind. The usual, or…." Roy trailed off with a twinkling of mischief in his usually cold eyes.

"…or?" Edward was getting impatient. "Just spill!"

"Alright then. Take strip poker, for example."

"…."

----------------------o---------------------

A floor above the hospitalized State Alchemists, a grey-haired doctor was making his way down a corridor. He was humming a tune he had heard on the radio this morning. It wouldn't leave his head, and as he examined the documents in his hand he made a slight annoyed snort which disturbed his humming before he continued. Fait screaming could be heard from somewhere in the building; raised voices belonging to someone in an argument. The doctor furrowed a brow, slightly miffed that someone would be so loud in a hospital. He came to a stop by a door where his patient was waiting, a poor lad who'd been found almost in ashes. Fortunately, he was alive and now covered in bandages. Only a pair of frantic, greyish eyes was visible. And a mouth, of course. As the doctor reached out for the doorknob, the floor seemed to shake. It began as a little vibration, before it rapidly turned into what might be described as an earthquake. Fighting to stay on his two feet, the doctor clung to the door. Something crashed and he could hear things being thrown and moved around inside the room, followed by a surprised, slightly muffled, scream. When the commotion finally stopped, the doctor hurried inside. He flung the door open and froze in his track at the sight that greeted him. His mind tried to decide what was more disturbing, the fact that his patient was currently lying helplessly pressed between the bed and the _roof_, or the thing that stuck up from the floor. It was a large pillar, and it was sticking out its tongue at him. It looked strangely like the blonde boy he had checked up on early this morning.

Slowly entering, a bit afraid that the floor would give in, the doctor made his way towards his patient; who was currently whimpering something about alchemists. The large hole the pillar-thing had caused suddenly started to glow in blue. Well, the hole didn't but something down there was causing it. And then he heard voices. Loud voices.

"_YOU FUCKING __**BASTARD!**__ LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!"_

"_I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO __**ANYTHING**__ FULL METAL! AND STOP TRYING TO DO THAT! __**STOP!**__ AND FOR GOD'S SAKE FIX THAT DAMNED CEILING!"_

Swallowing, the doctor snuck closer to look down. He just glimpsed something black and blonde before a large bolt of fire forced him to quickly jump out of the way. What the hell was going on?? The fire died down, and again that blue light shone up the pillar before everything shook, making the doctor close his eyes. When he opened them again, the floor was fixed and the bed stood, if a few feet away from the usual place, safely on it. All that was a bit too out of place was the man still stuck in the ceiling, and a half-burnt card with the ace of hearts.

* * *

_A/N: Now I wonder what Roy said to upset Ed that much...or did...ehum I might tell you in the next chapter if I can fit it in. _

_And yes...this was a really pointless chapter. Well, no it wasn't. Some of the plot came forth there, but hey...the end? XD lol. I was thinking of having them do some...ehum..."mistakes", as Roy calls them, but they'll have plenty of time in the future (if you're lucky). Besides, Roy obviously did something he shouldn't. Not counting mentioning strip poker lol.  
_

_Which reminds me... PLEASE FORGIVE MY LOUSY DESCRIBTION OF POKER XD I personally hate that game, since it's all luck (-pouts-), but hey strip poker always goes well if it's between Roy and Ed, right? And yeah I know little names for poker games, but Texas Hold 'Em is one of the few I know...never played it though. I stick with plain and simple poker, thank you very much TT''' _

_ Enough excuses now lol Review :)_


	9. Never Ending Cycles

_A/N: It's...omg...an UPDATE! 8D Yeah, sorry about the large amount of time that's passed since the last one. I've been cheating on you, and falling in love with Bleach and the awesome couple of HitsuMatsu O.o_

_Anyway, that aside, I would like the thank all the lovely reviewers! And, of course, all my readers and the people adding this to favs and alerts. It really warms my heart and it makes me feel so uber guilty that I can't be a good enough author for you and update XD But school and Bleach and my new urge to draw (it disappeared for a while lol) has be busy. And, I'm totally lazy._

_Yeahyeah lame excuses yadayada but now I'm off to write and update the rest of my sotires! Thanks for sticking with me, really!_

_SORRY FOR TERRIBLE TYPOS BTW! XD _

* * *

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 9: Never Ending Cycles

"Major General sir!" a young man called; half-running half-jogging towards an older stern-looking man. He turned around and observed the uniform clad lad, who was slowing down to finally stop and salute in the stiff way symbolizing the Military.

"Yes?" he asked, a bit annoyed. He had a lot to do, and the stack of papers in the boy's arms spoke of more work and troubles.

"I have information about Brandon Baxter and also Benjamin Ackerley's autopsy sir," he began, handing over the crisp papers to his superior. "The Investigations Division has discovered there might be more to the attempted murder of Colonel Roy Mustang sir, they think it might be an organisation working against the Military."

Major General Hakuro straightened and frowned; nodding curtly. "You may leave now."

The younger man saluted and left the grey-haired officer behind. His thin lips set in a line as he scanned through the papers in his hand, taking in the contents with a grave sigh. The Führer would not be happy to have another group of rebels working for the Military's destruction. To try and assassinate a Colonel of the Military, and one of Mustang's quality too, was a declaration of war – if only the circumstances were different. It seemed to him that the attempt was badly planned, as if by amateurs, and not meant to reveal the identity of the culprit. Otherwise it would've been more drastic, more public, and above all – a clear message.

The chances were that this was just a private vendetta, but he couldn't dismiss the possibility of an organisation trying to overthrow the Military.

Either way, the Major General mused, someone hadn't learned their lesson. The Military would stand strong, and nothing but blood and tears came out of trying to destroy such peace. Now and again, people thought it was worth it and went to war. No matter how many times they were crushed, they came back again, just like cockroaches. Always.

He sighed at their pathetic stupidity, picking up a fast pace towards the office of the Führer. He had strict orders to report every piece of information the moment he got a hold of it, and who was he, to disobey orders? Snorting, Major General Hakuro passed by the closed windows of the deserted corridor, not sparing the blue sky a glance as he went through the contents of Colonel Roy Mustang's Military file in his head. Tomorrow at precisely 3 o'clock, the outwardly stoic and Military-loyal man would be confronted in a most cruel way.

It was time to test his goal to succeed in the Military, it was time to choose. Subordinates or rank?

He could hardly wait.

* * *

Roy stared at the bump in the bedsheets on the sickbed standing several feet away from him. A bit of blonde hair stuck up underneath the covers, and he watched with mild interest as the bump heaved up and down in a rapid manner. _I guess he's still angry,_ Roy mused as he recalled what had happened. Greyish eyes darting up towards the – now – whole ceiling, Roy visibly winced and shook his head. Really, what had he expected? Perhaps he shouldn't have provoked the teen that much…. 

_FLASHBACK_

"_It's not __interesting. The game, I mean."_

"_Not interesting? What'd you expected? It's poker. Plain and simple poker."_

"_I know; that's why it's boring. It's the 'plain and simple' kind of poker we're playing."_

"_What kind do you wanna play then? Texas Hold 'Em?"_

"_Well, it doesn't matter what version of poker we play. I was thinking more what kind. The usual, or…."_

"…_or? __Just spill!"_

"_Alright then. Take strip poker, for example."_

"…_."_

_Edward's face had gone from pleasantly tanned to a worryingly bright red in the matter of seconds. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again as he shook in apparent anger or, rather, embarrassment. He sat, legs bent on either side of him and thighs spread apart as his naked toes curled inwards. Clutching the deck of cards in his hands, Edward stared straight down on the bedcovers that rested above Roy's legs. The sight was pretty pleasing, apart from the shade of his blush. It wasn't a soft, purely embarrassed blush. More like a…what-the-hell-did-he-just-say-and-oh-God-keep-those-mental-images-out-dammit blush. Roy grinned. It was just too tempting, like it always was, with Edward. And hell, it was just a little teasing, right? Nothing bad, just the usual bullying. Right?_

_Leaning forward, Roy reached out to grab the cotton collar of Edward's shirt before gently but firmly drag him closer to meet him. Edward blinked and found himself staring into those eyes again. Twinkling; laughing. He thought for one moment that Roy would kiss him, but the annoying old bastard just leaned in further to breathe into his ear. On his way, Roy tauntingly brushed his lips ever so softly across the skin he passed. Whispering, he said; "Let's play."_

_Edward swallowed and fought down a shiver, failing miserably as his voice faltered. "Play…? What are you taking about, you perverted bastard!"_

_Roy chuckled, moving his free hand up to cradle Edward's neck; fingers going through silky hair as they secured their grip. He breathed in, and almost regretted it. The scent that was so Edward drifted into his senses. He was enjoying this far too much, but as it was, he didn't care. It was just teasing, nothing of harm. Maybe he'd become immune if he tasted this poison enough times. Mmm, yes, poison. A poison that rips apart the stoic mask; that burns down his defences, and somehow eats his pride as well as strangles his otherwise logical and practical thinking till the need of moral is replaced with the need of him. Such poetic words, for something so real. Reality isn't supposed to be described like that, yet he can't form any better words. He's learned that reality is cruel; then what is this? _

"_Perverted?" Roy whispers, giving in to the urge to flick his tongue across the skin of Edward's earlobe. Again, the blonde shivered. He bit his lip and tried to come up with something to say, or do. But Roy cut him off by kissing his neck; capturing a bit of skin in his mouth before sucking gently. Edward squeaked (in an as none-girly way as a teenaged boy can) with surprised before the sound developed to a low moan. His hands seemed to move on their own, dropping the deck of cards to rest against Roy's chest instead. Slowly moving upwards, Ed let them grip the man's shoulders before pushing slightly. He managed to get Roy's mouth away from his neck, and saw an opening as he looked up and swiftly captured his lips. Roy's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but those soft lips against his were so inviting…_

"_I didn't know you liked older, perverted men Full Metal," Roy said as he suddenly broke their kiss; realizing this was a bit more than mere teasing. Ah, he'd crossed the line long ago but time to retreat yet again._

"_Wha—" Edward began, dumbfounded as he stared into a pair of smug and cold eyes. He was still intoxicated from the gentle and brief kiss - his senses still in an uproar at the taunting it'd received – and it took a while before his brain worked out what his Colonel just had said. "WHAT?!?!"_

"_You heard me. Now, hm, should we get back to the game? Poker, if you remember. I don't blame you if you don't though; I tend to blow people's mind. Usually women's, but you seem to be an exception," Roy continued as he withdrew further and fully let go of the flustered blonde, finally resting against his pillows and relaxing. Edward, still sitting pretty bent and leaning onto thin air by now, fell flat against Roy's legs without the man's solid support. Roy winced slightly, but ignored it as he flashed Ed a smirk._

"_DAMMIT STOP DOING THIS ALL THE TIME!" Edward shouted, sitting up straight as he waved a fisted hand in annoyance. _

"_Doing what?" Roy asked while raising a brow; trying hard to cool down and steer this sinking boat into the shore._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK?! THIS!" Grabbing Roy's shoulder, Edward crashed his lips against his in a rough kiss. Breaking away, he continued. "AND THEN YOU JUST ACT LIKE…LIKE YOU DID, JUST NOW!!!" _

_Roy blinked. "Oh, I see. Perfectly formulated as always. I can't help but understand everything." _

_The sarcasm was hard to miss, unfortunately, and if Edward hadn't snapped before he did now. Clapping his hands together, Roy saw blue light sparkle and before he knew it the innocent (that's what white stands for, isn't it?!) sheets in the bed started to try and strangle him. At this point Roy didn't think there'd be long until he'd hit the rock bottom, as it's called._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You know, you actually admitted that you're old and perverted Mustang," Edward said from underneath the covers. His voice was surprisingly soft for someone who'd done so much screaming only a few minutes before. Roy almost didn't hear him for the distance (caused by a fuming Edward as he'd dragged his bed as far away from Roy's as possible) but was alert enough to catch it. He frowned and remembered what he'd said. Oh, the _I-didn't-know-you-liked-older-perverted-men _part.

"No, I didn't admit that I'm old. Listen more carefully when I speak to you Full Metal. I said I'm older, which only means that you're young. And we both know you're very young," Roy retorted calmly. He saw Ed stir under his blanket, and waited.

"Shut up bastard. You did admit that you're perverted though. You can't deny _that!_" Edward huffed.

"I guess I can't. But really Full Metal, if you're as mature as you say you are then you should know that there's isn't a man yet to walk this earth that isn't perverted in some way or another. Human nature, you might call it. You haven't figured that out yet? Well, not that surprising considering you've barely hit puberty, have you?"

Edward pushed the covers off his body angrily as he sat up; sending the Bastard Colonel those infamous killing glares. Or sunbeams, as Roy had named them. Very powerful things; enough to burn holes in someone's scull – if only in your imagination.

"WHO ARE YOU CA—" Edward's voice broke before he could finish; finally expressing the effort it'd taken to lash out at max power on the previous ten-or so rants. Coughing, Ed wished he had some water.

"Need some water for that throat?" Roy conveniently asked with a grin, already pressing the button to fetch a nurse as Edward started to complain.

"Dammit," he breathed out, running a hand through his tangled hair. Somewhere along the way, it'd broken free from its restraint and was now resting freely down his shoulders. He shot Mustang a dark look, more than just merely exhausted after the chaos that his damnable Colonel always brought upon him. Annoyance, hate, shock, pleasure, affection, shock, anger, hate…the never ending cycle that spun this way and that way and merged with others similar to its kind… It was just confusing and…neither boring nor too painful. It was rather distracting, and a nice change from the everyday routine of disappointments.

Well, it was certainly highly amusing at times, Roy mused; having similar thoughts as the nurse entered with a nervous smile. Edward's glare would make most people nervous, so Roy couldn't blame her. But really, the boy needed to get himself some manners. You don't involve innocent people in private matters, especially not a petite lady like the blonde nurse.

* * *

_A/N: Fluff and some seriousness. Wow. I've always hated Hakuro and his character, as you might have noticed. He acts like the pig I potrayed him as, just you wait till the meeting comes up I'll be having a ball writing that lol! _

_Anyway, Roy sure is making a bad bad job at trying to stay away from Ed. I don't think out blonde minds, but yeah. This is going to be interesting -rubs hands together- LOL!_

_Yeah and let's not forget to review and complain:D I deserve a few harsh words for my...bastardness?... Ah well... -sweatdrops-_


	10. Complications

_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy updating my other stories and doing school work...but now here's chapter 10! The plot is getting a bit deeper but I'm not gonna stray too far from the Ed and Roy relationship so no worries. But I can't promise you anything in the next chapter, I might need to clear some things up. Anyway, hope you enjoy:)_

* * *

**Prove ****Yourself**

Chapter 10: Complications

Roy had left Edward's rather pleasant and calming – despite the rows now and then – room before the 'curfew' and settled down in a quiet, empty one. He had been blissfully distracted during the hours spent in the other room, and the upcoming meeting had yet to cross his mind. But chasing sleep, his mind seemed to suddenly remember in order to keep him awake as long as possible.

It worried him; the, apparently very, important meeting. He had a feeling it was about Edward, and his own placement in the East. Rumours had reached his ears before the subject of his subordinates was brought up by the higher-ups, and thus he'd had at least a few more days to figure out a way out of this. The Military was a dangerous place, when you couldn't trust those around you. He needed loyal followers, true and supportive friends who trusted and believed in him. To reach his goal, this was partly necessary. In the Military world, a world of betrayal and corruption, he needed the opposite to survive. Tomorrow, he had to somehow convince the high ranked officers that it would be safer to have him in the East for now, that the Full Metal Alchemist needed to be under his command. It couldn't be that hard, he mused, he had survived a civil war and all these years of Military service already. What are one more obstacle, one more challenge and threat? He would win in the end; he had to even if he was to lose his subordinates. Somehow, in some way, he would reach his goal and succeed. But if that's the case, does it really matter what he loses along the way?

* * *

Edward woke up late the next day, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the clock showed ten past two in the afternoon. He grimaced and stretched; feeling very drowsy despite the many hours of sleep. Well, he hadn't been able to fall asleep till four am, but this was still a bit late in the day. Then he remembered he was still in the hospital, and wished he hadn't opened his eyes. How was he supposed to spend his time now that sleep had left him? Grumbling, he called for the nurse. His stomach was screaming for food. Eating always lifted his dark mood in the mornings, or at least nudges it in the right direction. Perhaps he would be able to face Mustang later on, after his late lunch. He was the only company that actually provided a conversation around here, so Edward didn't think it was that strange. He needed some human interaction verbally, didn't he? Yeah, of course he did.

As soon as the food arrived, it was gone. His appetite was impressive as usual, and reluctantly he realized only five minutes had passed. He'd wished for a bit more time to prepare himself for the mentally straining events that awaited him in the other room. Sighing, Edward kicked the sheets off of him and swung his legs over the bed. He growled before standing and walking over to the door; exiting the quiet room and swiftly moving down the corridor to stand before Mustang's door. He took a deep breath, though he was sure it was unnecessary to enter clam but tried to do so anyway. What greeted him as he opened the door wasn't what he'd expected at all.

Standing by the bed, in only blue Military pants, stood Roy Mustang. Half turned away from the door, he stood fumbling with a pearly white shirt with a deep frown on his face, making him look thoughtful; pondering about something unpleasant. His skin almost shone in the sunlight that came through the painfully clean windows, creating a sharp contrast between his black hair and dark eyes. The bandages, covering almost fatal wounds, just added to the brightness and atmosphere. Edward wished he could stop looking, but the sight was breathtaking. He could almost see the beams from the sun run past him; caressing his pale skin with warmth. It took him a while to regain his posture. As he shook his head and returned to earth, Edward raised a brow in puzzlement. The usually observing and alert man had yet to notice him; busy with putting his shirt on and fastening its buttons while letting his mind stray. It was a nice change, except for the worried look on his face, and Edward briefly asked himself if he should use this opportunity to seek revenge. But the moment of excitement was crushed as Roy turned the last bit needed to get the blonde in his eyesight, finally registering another's presence. Blinking in surprise, Roy stopped fastening the buttons of his cuffs to stare at the intruder.

"Edward? Just got up?" he asked, breaking the silence with a wide grin. The boy's hair was messy, and his skin still held marks from the crisp bed sheets. The crumbs on his cheek told of a good meal; the kind of meal Edward would devour in one bite. Roy silently wondered how the blonde could eat the food the hospital provided; it was almost worse that the greasy one in the Military's cafeteria.

"No," Edward mumbled, not willing to admit to anything Roy accused him of. He watched as the last button was clasped, and the familiar blue jacket was thrown over strikingly white fabric. Colonel Roy Mustang stood before him, smirking in the way Ed hated.

"I hope you will have a pleasant stay here, Full Metal. One more day or so and you're out," Roy spoke as he moved towards the young Alchemist standing in the doorway; in nothing but the hospital's simple clothing. The blonde growled.

"Why are you getting out before me?" he demanded, trying to block the way with his small form. "You've got a lot more wounds than me and I've been feeling well for ages! Why are they letting you out and not me?!"

"Because," Roy began, easily shoving Edward out of his way, "I have work to do and it cannot wait. I'm a busy man, Full Metal."

The smoothness of his voice, the cold look in his eyes, made Edward freeze in surprise. The warm, playful and mocking presence was gone. He watched as the dark-haired man walked past him to continue down the corridor, golden orbs meeting grey as the man turned his head slightly.

"Get well, Edward," he said before turning away again. He disappeared around the corner before Edward could make his mouth to function properly and form words. Nothing was wrong; it was just the Colonel being the bastard he was, right?

* * *

The room wasn't large; it held but ten blue-clad people including a newcomer in the middle. The windows along the walls were partly covered with heavy curtains, making the light dim; not helping the already foreboding atmosphere. Dark wooden tables surrounded the man in the middle, old faces with hard eyes and thin lips made up the crowd on the uncomfortable chairs placed along the tables. The man's pale skin held no colour, his eyes betrayed no emotion; his face portrayed the ones around him in a youthful way that made many frown.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," the voice belonging to Major General Hakuro began. "You have been called to this meeting to receive a promotion."

Roy stood still, shoulder set and back straight. He couldn't afford showing his distress. He hadn't expected the meeting to be of this standard, of this size. He couldn't argue much here, with so many people outranking him. This was going to be harder than he'd thought.

"For your loyal service of the Military and strong drive to improve and help keep this country safe," Hakuro said, pausing to smirk. Roy was tempted to smile bitterly, but stood still. Leaning forward in his seat, the officer continued. "we have decided to give you the rank of Brigadier General, Roy Mustang."

Silence followed that statement, for everyone knew there was more to it. Roy waited; stiff and anxious but outwardly the same as when he would greet his commanders' in corridors. He praised this skill as he watched a light frown settle on the Major General's face. But finally, the silence was broken.

"But, Colonel, when you accept this promotion it comes at a price," Hakuro explained, slightly annoyed at the lack of response from the dark-haired man. "Your hard-working subordinates, no doubt very competent and loyal, cannot work under your command. They are needed in the East and you in Central."

Roy stayed silent as the other man paused, looking to his sides to exchange a few whispered words with his fellow officers. Their eyes left the Colonel to observe the speaker but it didn't make him any calmer.

"There is one last matter that we need to bring up before you can sign your promotion Colonel," he began with a crooked smile, and it made Roy's stomach knot together in disgust and hate. "It is about one Major Edward Elric."

Having already lost his subordinates, he didn't think this could get much worse. But Edward had, like him, a goal. A goal he probably wouldn't be able to reach as well without the little support this twisted Military actually provided through Roy. Hakuro cleared his throat before breaking the silence once again.

"Major Elric has, as we all know, been the least kind to the Military funds. He even disrespects our image by destroying buildings and risking so many civilians' lives. We have told you multiply times to restrain him, yet no results. Even the Führer himself have looked into this, but he doesn't view your failure to _tighten the leash_ as incompetence. He believes in your abilities Colonel, and recently there has been a slight show of improvement on Major Elric's part. The Führer will not remove you from your position as the Full Metal Alchemist's officer in command."

It took him a while to completely understand the man's words, but as he did a naïve feeling of relief ran through his stiff body. He allowed himself to relax just a bit, though his posture remained straight and formal.

"I understand, Major General," was his first words spoken this meeting. Saluting, he awaited orders. There were papers to sign, commanding officers to pay your respects to. He had done this before, and it was always the same – another loss, another step closer to his goal.

"Good. Sign these papers and then this meeting will be closed," Hakuro said while pushing a few papers towards him. Roy closed the distance between them and leaned down to sign; holding onto the black pen and writing his signature with well practised movements. Standing, he saluted yet again and waited. The less he spoke, the less was the chance of screwing up. And it was faster this way, he mused as the older men around him eyed the seemingly perfect officer before them. Hakuro reached for a folder and held it out, flashing him a grin as he took it.

"In this you will find all the information you will need. We have all signed," he explained, motioning to the men by his sides as he spoke, "and approved of your promotion. Your new office has been assigned and you have the authority to pick your own staff. With a few exceptions, of course.

You will also find a few minor tasks you will need to attend to as you get settled in before you can begin your work for real. Read and follow the few instruction written by the Führer and you will be able to have a proper start.

Also, your first orders as a Brigadier General are to finish up the Ackerley case, and to report to me regularly.

Complete and succeed with all this and you may gain more authority. Keep working loyally for the Military, prove your worth and you may be standing here again, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. But you, of all, must be quite aware of this, no?"

Roy bit his tongue to keep calm and answered with a "Yes, sir". Hakuro nodded and stood; everyone else following suit.

"This meeting is now closed. Proceed to your offices," he said, standing still and looking straight into dark blue-grey eyes. "But you may stay, Brigadier General. I would like to congratulate you in private."

The sick smile on his face made a few of the others frown or raise a brow, but it was left at that as they exited the room without second thoughts. This was the Military after all. Roy stared back into the man's eyes, trying hard to not let the annoyance show.

"So, Mustang," the Major General began, formality lost as his current smirk turned sharp and almost sadistic, "I must say this new title suits you."

"Thank you, sir." His hand clutched the folder a bit too hard as he wished to get out of here. What was the man up to?

"I hope your first case as a Brigadier General won't be too hard. It might end badly. There are, after all, rumours of an organisation working against the Military. It's said they are the ones behind this. Information from our base has disappeared, as you know, and it's very hard to get in without the right…connections."

Roy gritted his teeth. He hadn't though the Ackerley case could be used against him, but right now the outcome of this conversation was going down the 'unexpected' way – which was the most unpleasant one since he hadn't been aware of it, nor been able to prepare for the blow this would take on his otherwise stoic existence.

"Are you implying there is a possibility of a leak in the Military sir?" he asked, reluctantly uttering the question he knew his superior wanted to hear. Hakuro smiled.

"Yes, and if needed we will _help you_ find it. But I trust, with your competence, that you will not need any. Follow your orders and don't step over the line and everything will work out well. It would be unfortunate if something happened, now that you've finally got your promotion. Even your subordinates are safe now. Why risk it, Brigadier General?"

Roy knew of his own reputation. He had several and he kept a track on as many as he could. He's the greedy bastard who does anything for a promotion, the skirt-chasing officer who abuses power. But also the questionable Colonel, now Brigadier General, who seemed to disagree with the Military and secretly worked against it.

Manipulation.

The Major General was subtly threatening him, using his weak spots to make sure he would stay the good lapdog he was. Maybe he should've listened to Hawkeye more carefully, and the rumour of him being against the Military might not have come out. But here he was, faced with a difficult problem. The man had even implied possible harm to his, now ex, staff. He felt like smiling bitterly at the situation, but held kept his stoic expression solid much to the Hakuro's chagrin.

"Of course sir; I will do my very best to honour my title," was all he said though his mind was screaming several more appropriate responses.

"Good. That was all I needed Brigadier General, you may leave now." The Major General gestured for the door and Roy was quick to salute one last time before marching out of the room. Back turned to the older man, he allowed himself a grimace before he closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

Ways to keep in contact with his former subordinates already went thought his mind as he walked down the corridor. The dull ache in his yet to be healed wounds wasn't present in his conscious even now. Thing were becoming more complicated. But somehow, he would pull through. He hadn't expected this to be easy; to attain the title of Führer would demand more than the people around him. He knew this; he just hoped he would be able to take it all back once he succeeded.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for all the typos and grammar errors! But yeah anyway I know a promotion probably isn't done like that but this is the first time I'm writing anything with a real plot involving serious stuff like a corrupted Military. And yeah I know it sucks that Roy doesn't have his subordinates anymore but he's still got Ed. And why? I'll get that explain the the future chapters. But I guess you'll settle with; BECAUSE ED NEEDS A CHANCE TO PROVE HIMSELF lol XD _

_Yeah well...I should be off now. Updating my story in school isn't the best thing perhaps but whatever. My internet isn't working at home so yeah._

_Please review? Even though you probably hate me XD_


	11. Beginnings

_A/N: Another delay in the updating; I deeply apologise. All I can say is that school stressed me out, real life interfered, writer's block is a bitch and the plot is thickening. _

_Yes, the plot is thickening. There will be a lot of development in this chapter, and very little interaction between our couple. I promise it will be more soon, I just need to let the story advance properly, okay? Again, so sorry!_

_I hope you'll like this update :)_

_PS!! Sorry for any typos!_

* * *

**Prove Yourself**

Chapter 11: Beginnings

Alphonse sighed, as well as an armour can, and shook his helmet-head in defeat. His brother was finally out of the hospital, and he should be overjoyed to be out of that white, sterile building. But as fate would have it, this was not the case. Apparently the Colonel had done something to indicate that there was something wrong, while being an ass doing it.

According to Ed, anyway.

But then again, his brother had spent a great amount of time within the same building as the Colonel and Alphonse was slightly surprised to find the hospital still in one piece. The only thing assuring him there was nothing to worry about, was the relieved look on the nurses' faces when he came to pick his older brother up (_what a twisted way to view it_, he mused).

However, the fact that the Colonel had yet to contact them to – in Ed's case – explain what was going on had landed them in the situation they were in now. Sitting on the very same bench in the park of Central that they had used a few days ago, Alphonse and Edward Elric were arguing about what to do next.

"I still say we try and look him up, Al," Ed said, repeating his previous suggestion. The armour seemed to lose some of its rigidness as another sigh was released.

"Brother, I really don't think that's a good idea. Whatever the Colonel is doing, I'm sure there's a reason to back it up. And no, I don't think it's just to annoy you brother, really. We should go to Hughes-san and get updated on the Ackerly case. We're still on it, remember?" he replied, titling his head a bit to get a better view of the shorter teen. Humph'ing, Edward crossed his arms over his chest. Al had a point, and he hated it. All he wanted to do was to run to that bastard Mustang and kick his ass. After the time in the hospital, you'd think he would at least call or send someone to…to do whatever it is officers in command do. Well, okay, so maybe Mustang didn't really have a reason to contact him and his brother, but still…

"Alright," he finally agreed through gritted teeth, jumping up from the bench and briskly striding down the path leading to the main road. Alphonse followed quietly, and if he were human, he would've smiled. It was quite obvious what Edward wanted to do, and where he wanted to go, and even why. He was concerned, and Al would be lying if he said he wasn't either. Edward's verbal abusing of the older Alchemist was mostly unfair and just plain rude, but there were some truth in his accusations. Roy Mustang was good at manipulating, he wanted to climb in ranks, he knew how the Military worked and he had a mean streak in his humor. But he was an intelligent man, and kind in his own way. He cared for and trusted his friends and subordinates, and although he must've had an ulterior motive the Colonel had still helped two young children into the Military while keeping their darkest secret. From what Alphonse could gather, the Colonel was the main reason as to why they had been able to get this far already. So when the man famous for his stoic ways let on to _Ed _that something was wrong, then you should not overlook it. They owe him enough already, and Alphonse had grown quite fond of the Colonel. Fond enough to worry about his welfare now and then (well, whenever situations like these occurred. Mustang rarely let on what dangers could ensure and thus kept whatever worry he would cause at a minimum).

"So," Ed said, breaking into his brother's silent musings (funny how he'd learned to read an _armor's _behavior), "what do we got about Ackerly?"

"Well, the partner he was seen with during the last breach of the Military's security has been identified as Baxter Wilson. The weapons found by the train station had his and Ackerly's fingerprints. It seems like Ackerly was the one who shot the Colonel, but Baxter Wilson got away since the Colonel pretty much barbequed Ackerly," Al replied, pausing to title his head in thought. "Hm, you didn't know that, did you brother? The report came from the lab only a few days ago."

"What the hell Al?! No, I didn't know!" the shorter one exclaimed, narrowly avoiding bumping into an old lady walk slowly down the street. "How come you didn't tell me earlier?!"

"It didn't seem too important brother," Al tried to soothe, knowing he'd made a mistake about not telling Ed earlier, but really… "Besides, you hardly gave me a chance to; ranting about the Colonel and whatnot."

Edward had the grace to look guilty, but quickly shook his head and replaced it with a frown. "There's something fishy about this Al. Ackerly tried to gather information about the military, and even attacked a _State Alchemist._ Either he was desperate, or there is something more to this. And Wilson is still on the loose."

Al nodded, confirming his brother's speculation. He felt uneasy; too much was missing…and then Ed spoke up again. "What bothers me the most is the amateurish way all this was conducted. It's as if…it's as if they were acting on their own agenda, yet not really…"

"Could someone be using them?" Al asked, meeting his brother's thoughtful gaze. "Many disapprove of the military, and it would be easy to manipulate some into action. Don't you think, brother?"

"Yeah, you've got a point, " Ed agreed, looking down on the ground with another frown. Suddenly, he stopped in his slow strides and his eyes widened before his head snapped up to meet Al's glowing stare. "In fact, it would be incredibly useful."

* * *

It was bright. Large windows, an expensive looking desk, shelves heavy with documents and folders. The carpet covering the whole floor a deep red, fluffy and soft to walk on, was stainless. A black leather couch, a glass table and a matching leather armchair grazed the middle of the room; for unexpected visits and important meetings not fit for the place before his desk.

Roy had to admit, that it was pretty impressive.

It was larger and decorated with much more expensive and fine things, but it lacked the certain feeling of…warmth…that his old office had held these last few years. He blamed it on the new weight on his shoulders and the uneasy feeling in his gut; being closer to the enemy than he had anticipated this early on. Closing his eyes briefly, he took time to compose himself. The meeting had left him deep in thought, and although he now knew what to do, he was far from an acceptable solution. For now, all he could and would do was to follow orders. The leak in the Military came first, but he would handle it as a minor priority. It was better done in secrecy. What would officially be his case, as the papers given to him by the Führer had said, was solely the one his only trustworthy subordinate was currently working on; Ackerly. Although the man was dead by his hand, the annoying sidekick was yet to be found. He would have to work with Fullmetal on this, and he wasn't looking forward to. After his slip-up in the hospital, he had a feeling it would be even harder to be around the blonde than before. But this was no time to ponder on such things, he mused with a frown. He would just have to make sure they interacted as little as possible.

It was a good thing Maes were in this too; he would act as a great middleman. Not to mention his skills in finding hidden information would be a blessing in this case. With this in mind, Roy turned and left his office without a backwards glace; making his way to the investigation department. One of the more positive things of being transferred back to Central was to be so close to his friend once again.

He did not look forward to the more frequent attacks of photos and silly stories though, no matter how relieving it sometimes was to know not everything was tainted in this world.

oOo

"Aww, but Gracia-chaaan, I was just--oh, but you know--well, would you..?--Graciaaa!" a familiar voice whined through the door before him, and Roy didn't even bother to knock as he opened it and stepped through; the scene meeting him being one he'd seen countless times. Leaning, almost lying, on the desk was Maes Hughes; clutching the telephone close to his ear and mouth while sporting a huge pout.

"I just wanted to--to know if you were--Graciaaa listen to your loving husband!"

Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, silently sending Gracia a pat on the back for being able to _live_ with that man. He remembered his days as a soldier, and he clearly recalled the times he'd shared the same room or tent with the man behind the desk and he was not exactly missing it.

"Okay, okay, sweetie, yeah--yeah I know--yeah? That sounds great darling! Yes, yes of course--oh, I will! See, Roy's here hun'--yeah, he says hello, uh-huh, see you tonight!" and with that, Maes hung up; smiling and sighing as if he'd just gotten married…again. Roy took a few more steps, till he was standing right before him, and raised a brow.

"I thought you had promised not to call so frequently during your working hours, Maes," he remarked, reaching out for one of the chairs already placed in front of the desk and taking a seat. Maes giddy expression slowly faded till it was just a charming grin, as he mock-saluted.

"Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes at your service, Brigadier General Roy Mustang!"

Roy frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he chose to ignore the taunt. "How did you know of my promotion? It only happened a few hours ago."

The bespectacled man's grin widened as he leaned back in his chair; swinging his legs up to rest on the desk. "I have my ways," was all he said with a casual shrug. Roy's frown deepened. "Now, what could've brought you here my friend? Shouldn't you get settled in your new office?"

Closing his eyes momentarily, he paused before answering. "I am here about the Ackerly case. I was ordered to begin work as soon as possible, and my office already has everything I will need for now."

"I see," Maes mumbled, grin fading to match the serious expression of his friend. "I would be congratulating you for taking another step further up the ladder, if I didn't know better. What did you need to sacrifice this time, Roy?"

The mix of sympathy and disapproval was thick in his words, and Roy gave in to the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. This was not what he needed right now. "That is for the conversation over a large glass of brandy, Maes. For now, I only wish to get started. What've you got?"

Eyeing him, Maes finally shrugged and accepted the unspoken invitation for what promised to be a rather needed drink. "As you probably know by now, Ackerly was the one you managed to kill. His partner, Baxter Wilson, got away. We're still searching for him, but the trail he left behind has all but disappeared too abruptly for my liking. For now, we can only assume the attack on you was either to warn the military or an actual assassination."

"Both seem highly likely," Roy mumbled, scratching his chin in thought. "Is that all you've got? What about Fullmetal?"

Maes leaned forward again, taking his legs down and resting his elbows there in their place and smirking. "Oh, I've heard some pretty interesting things. I cannot say the information is trustworthy as of yet, but it's information nonetheless. First there is the rumor of a new group working for the military's fall…which I'm sure you already know. But, a little bird told me, the military's downfall isn't _really_ what they're after…"

Interested, Roy leaned forward. "And what would their true objective be, if not to harm the military?"

Maes grinned widely, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I have no idea!"

Roy felt like slamming his head into the desk, but as Maes continued, he managed to control the overwhelming urge. "That's what Edo-kun and me is for! In-ve-sti-ga-tion!"

"Hughes! Where are you, old man?!" a familiar voice was heard from behind the door, just before it slammed open to confirm both men's suspicions. _Talk about the devil…_ Roy thought, amusement willing over his annoyance as he took in the rapidly changing expressions of the Fullmetal alchemist.

"Long time no seen, Ed!" Maes greeted with a grin, waving his hand. "We were just talking about you!"

Pushing the stunned boy further into the room was an armour; the ever present little brother Alphonse. Stuttering, Edward tried to calm down…he really _tried._

But alias, he failed.

"You…you bastard! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, ignoring Hughes as he pointed an accusing finger towards Mustang. The man raised a brow, before flashing him that damned smirk. Before he could make things worse though, Alphonse interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Colonel! It's nice to see you are alright. My brother made it seem as if something was wrong. Are you here about the Ackerly case too?" he inquired softly, pleased to sense to tension in the atmosphere that indicated anything grave had transpired before Ed rudely barged into the office. He was mistaken.

"Ah, Alphonse-kun, you don't know yet I assume. Not many do, anyway," Maes commented before Roy could reply, making the man sigh in slight annoyance. Al looked from one man to the other in confusion, glancing back to his brother to see him expression the same puzzled look.

"Roy has been promoted!" Maes announced, clapping his hands together and letting his grin spread wider. "He is now Brigadier General Roy Mustang! Fancy, isn't it?"

Ed's mouth hung open, and Al wasn't fairing very well either. Brigadier General?! What had happened in the short time that had passed since the release from the hospital, Ed wondered, when 

the bastard had been a Colonel? The promotion…was that what the hurried departing, the important meeting, had been about? Frowning, Ed forgot whatever it was he was here for. What had the bastard done _this_ time?

"Alright Mustang, spill," he growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the older man. Roy shot him a rueful grin before turning his back to the blonde and crossing his arms as well.

"Did you not understand, Fullmetal? I have been promoted," he drawled, taking some pleasure in the growls coming from behind him.

"That's not what I meant, bastard! Why were you promoted? What are the consequences?"

"Ah, I am surprised; your questions aren't stupid," Roy remarked with a slight grin, meeting Maes' gaze and shrugging at the raised brow before continuing. "But there are more pressing matters at hand. Do not let it bother you, when you have yet to complete the mission given to you. Now, if you would like to take a seat we could get started. "

As he spoke, he stood and gestured for the now free chair; urging both brothers to take a seat. Alphonse quickly obeyed, confused and curious but not willing to argue. Ed, however, followed suit with clear reluctance but with little argument, much to Al's surprise and relief. Roy merely raised a brow at this, and Maes chose to ignore it for now.

"I have already gotten most of the information from Maes," Roy explained, walking around to stand beside his friend and observe the young brothers. "But if you have something to add, do so before we continue."

The Elrics shared a glance, before Edward spoke up. "It is just speculation, but we think Ackerly and Wilson were being used by someone else. It all seemed like the work of amateurs after all, but some valuable information has been stolen and with the attack on Mustang…" as he trailed off, Al continued with a nod; taking note of Ed's embarrassed expression and shifty eyes. "It just doesn't make sense. It's possible they were manipulated into doing what they did, either to cover something up or to take the military's attention away from something else going on. But that might be to overanalyze the situation, since we don't have any proof or leads that support this theory. Like brother said; it's just speculation but…"

Al observed the two men as he too trailed off, patiently waiting for their opinion. They might know something to either agree or disagree, and however small, it might be a step forward. Mustang was scratching his chin in deep thought, while Hughes were observing them with a strange pride that seemed to reflect only for a few moments in his friend's dark eyes too.

"Well done, Edo-kun, Alphonse-kun," Maes said after a while, a light grin stretching his lips. "If that were the case, then it would explain quite a lot. We have, after all, been unable to locate Baxter. It seems as if he disappeared without a trace, and that would be incredibly hard to do for someone like him, unless he received…help. There is also a rumor about a group working against the military, but I have reason to believe it's not the military they're after."

Ed frowned. "Then, why attack it? What are they after?"

"Ah, we do not know. I believe Lt Colonel Hughes said that it was up to you to find out, Fullmetal," Roy answered, titling his head and smirking. Ed huffed, glaring at the older man.

"You make it sound as if I'm not suited for the task," he growled, tapping a metal finger against his crossed arm. _If so, then I'll prove you wrong. Just like I will do with everything else, you bastard._

"You're not known for your success in undercover missions Fullmetal, and I'm still not sure if you know what 'laying low' means even after the countless time I'm sure it's been said to you," Roy remarked with a lazy smirk, walking around the desk to lay a gloved hand on the blonde's stiff shoulder.

"Try not to fail in this, Fullmetal; your childish vendettas will not be tolerated this time. I might have risen in rank, but my power is not infinite," he scolded lightly, a serious expression sobering the mood. "When seeking information in the streets and dark allies leave your little brother behind and attract as little attention as possible. Whoever is behind this, doesn't want to be found."

With that, he started to move towards the door. "I trust you to take care of the rest, Maes."

Alphonse stood abruptly, turning to face the back of the now Brigadier General. "Sir! Why can I not--" he began, but Hughes cut him off as Mustang disappeared through the door; not even bother to stop at his words.

"--because you're an armour, Al. It would be too out of place," Maes explain, eyeing the child standing bravely before him. "Besides, the Elric brothers are well known. It would be easy to recognize you; one huge armour and one short boy together, asking question."

A vein popped in Ed's forehead, and the tension and strain today's events had caused made the short-comment impossible to ignore.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN CLIMB OVER A GRAIN OF SAND, HUH?!"

Further down the hall, Roy allowed himself a little smile as gazed thoughtfully out through a window. _Edward __Elric__…you're not going to give up, are you?_ And with that, he continued on his way; eyes tired but shoulders set as straight as ever.

oOo

* * *

_A/N: And there you go. Like? Not like? Hopefully not the latter...well, anyway, please review! :)  
_


End file.
